


Эйвери

by Heks



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heks/pseuds/Heks
Summary: "Тодд мысленно набросал список: ему за тридцать, недавно его уволили с должности клерка, за ним тянется большой дерьмовый след, его сестра в шаге от того, чтобы от него отказаться, он лежит в грязном грузовике под грязным мешком со странным парнем, который ему нравится, но который согласно всем сопливым романтическим законам заслуживает лучшего, а, да, еще у него смертельно опасные глюки и с ним постоянно происходит какая-то странная фигня."





	1. Chapter 1

_\- Кашляй, Джулия! Пьем дальше!_  
_Терри Пратчетт_

Все началось с того, что Аманда вдруг спросила его:  
\- Господи, ты совсем ничего не замечаешь?  
Тодд настороженно покрутил головой. Они сидели в разрушенной гостиной, на диване, в дырку в котором удобно влазил мизинец босой ноги Тодда. Аманда в упор смотрела на него поверх кружки с чаем, и в ее глазах читалось такое изумление слабоумием брата, что ему пришлось отложить журнал.  
Дирк за кухонным столом изучал срисованную с экранов карту и не обращал на них внимания.  
\- Что случилось? - терпеливо спросил Тодд. Аманда закатила глаза и застонала.  
\- Ничего не случилось, - наконец сказала она и встала с дивана. Поставив кружку в раковину, она отодвинула кружку Дирка и присоединилась к изучению карты. Тодд остался сидеть на рваном диване в одиночестве и раздумьях. Он окинул взглядом разоренную комнату, по которой прошелся сначала Дирк Джентли, ввалившись в окно и попадав здесь и там, а потом Роуди – те взялись за несчастное однокомнатное жилище уже основательнее. С тех пор Дирк успел спалить сковородку и кастрюлю, ненамеренно добивая то, что не добили парни с битами. Ничего нового Тодд не увидел: хаос довольно быстро стал привычен его глазу, хотя сердце все равно обливалось кровью, когда он вспоминал, как выглядела его квартира раньше. Переведя взгляд на Аманду, Тодд и в ней не заметил ничего необычного. За последние дни у нее не было ни одного приступа: может быть, сказывался регулярный прием лекарств, который Тодд взял под свой контроль, а может быть, в общем безумии горящих кастрюль и вламывающихся в дом агентов ФБР (Тодд даже не знал, что из этого хуже; конечно, сначала он был уверен, что ничего хуже ФБР с квартирой случиться не может, но потом Дирк заставил его в этом усомниться), организм Аманды мобилизовался и работал без сбоев. Может быть, она имела в виду именно это? На всякий случай скользнув взглядом по склонившемуся над картой Дирку, Тодд так же не обнаружил ничего странного - насколько это возможно, когда речь идет о Дирке Джентли. Спасибо хоть, что тот стал вести себя немного спокойнее: ни разу не вошел через окно (благодаря сломанному дверному замку Дирк теперь приходил к нему домой, когда ему вздумается, и Тодд на удивление смиренно это принял), не приводил за собой никаких маньяков, и даже перестал хватать Тодда за руки — смеясь не только над понятием времени, но и личного пространства. Не то чтобы Тодду было противно, когда его так хватают за руки.  
Закончив анализировать окружающий мир, Тодд с чистой совестью вернулся к журналу.  
Он уже и забыл об этом разговоре, когда буквально на следующий день Фара негромко спросила:  
\- Дирк какой-то странный, ты не заметил?  
\- Что? - сначала не понял Тодд. - А. Дирк странный? Естественно заметил, я же не слепой.  
\- Да нет, - отмахнулась Фара. - Не как обычно. Ладно, забей.  
Нет лучшего способа заставить человека думать о чем-то, чем велеть ему «забить», и мысли Тодда весь день были только о Дирке Джентли.  
А на следующее утро тот пришел к ним и приготовил на редкость гадкий даже по своим обычным меркам завтрак.  
\- Мы можем заказать пиццу, - быстро предложил он после того, как Тодд скривился. Выдержки Аманды хватило дольше: она поморщилась, только когда проглотила ложку чего-то среднего между омлетом и кашей. - Я звоню.  
Взяв со стола телефон, он ушел в другой конец комнаты.  
\- Я тут подумала над его словами, - начала Аманда, ткнув ложкой в жалобно дрожащую субстанцию в тарелке - скорбный апофеоз злого гения Дирка Джентли. - Он прав: если приступы могут случиться в любом месте и в любое время, то без разницы, где я буду. И я решила быть сегодня вечером в клубе. Я устала сидеть в четырех стенах. Особенно в таких шикарных, как твои.  
Тодд растерянно отозвался:  
\- Это круто... но что если что-то случится?  
Аманда беззаботно пожала плечами.  
\- Фара пойдет со мной. А ты с Дирком можешь прямо сейчас поехать и выяснить, на что указывает карта.  
Недалеко по телефону бодро тараторил Дирк (Тодд уловил слово "ананас", но сейчас ему было не до этого). Что если приступ будет спровоцирован громкой музыкой и душной толпой? Что если Фара отвлечется и не сможет позаботиться об Аманде?  
\- Я пойду с тобой, а Фара поедет с Дирком, - решил он, и Аманда застонала. На стул рядом с ней сел Дирк и открыл было рот, но был тут же перебит Амандой:  
\- Мы уже договорились с ней, думаешь, она согласится променять клуб на лопату?  
\- О чем вы? - спросил Дирк, переводя взгляд с Тодда на его сестру.  
\- Аманда хочет пойти в клуб, я иду с ней.  
Дирк воспринял эту идею с восторгом.  
\- Отлично! В какой?  
Тодд снова перебил его:  
\- Может случиться приступ.  
\- Он может случиться и дома, - тут же парировал Дирк, и Тодд был готов его стукнуть, - а может в клубе, в супермаркете, в зоопарке, в кино, в ванной, где угодно, в аэропорту…  
\- Так далеко я не собираюсь, - встряла Аманда, улыбаясь. Она вообще стала много улыбаться с тех пор, как появился Дирк, и это вызывало у Тодда смешанные чувства.  
\- Тем более, - оживился Дирк. - Я с вами.  
\- А как же карта?  
Он не задумываясь отмахнулся:  
\- Успеем.  
\- Тогда круто, - обрадовалась Аманда, забывшись и отправив в рот ложку месива. Тодд задумчиво смотрел на ее потуги проглотить завтрак и, опомнившись, спросил:  
\- С чем ты заказал пиццу?  
Дирк послал ему довольную улыбку.  
\- Две больших с ананасами.  
Господи боже, подумал Тодд. Господи боже мой.

***  
Относительно Дирка сразу стало ясно: в клубах он бывал нечасто. Прижав ладони к ушам, он закричал на ухо Тодду:  
\- Тут всегда так громко?!  
\- Да! - крикнул Тодд в закрывающую ухо ладонь. Аманда растерянно улыбалась, обхватив себя руками, смотрела по сторонам и держалась ближе к Фаре. Вчетвером они заняли столик в углу, и Тодд вызвался принести напитки. Дирк, что неудивительно, увязался за ним.  
\- Что ты будешь пить? - громко спросил у него Тодд. Дирк с интересом крутил головой и не сразу его расслышал.  
\- То же, что и ты!  
Поставив на столик четыре коктейля, Тодд спросил у Аманды:  
\- Ты как?  
\- Супер, - отозвалась та, делая глоток. Выглядела она немного увереннее, но Тодду от этого легче не стало. Он понимал, что ведет себя как гиперответственая нянька, но поделать ничего не мог. Дирк положил начало чему-то новому, с чем Тодд не мог справиться. Легко было, если что, сорваться с работы к Аманде домой, чтобы помочь перетерпеть приступ. Но как он сможет сделать это, если не будет знать, где ее искать?  
Тодд сел на диванчик, который был не в пример целее его собственного, и бездумно уставился в пустоту. Каждый раз, когда речь заходила о болезни Аманды, он чувствовал себя хуже некуда. Аманда верила, что можно вылечиться, что можно стать таким, как Тодд.  
Здоровым - но бесконечно лживым, погрязшим в собственном вранье как в болоте. И слишком трусливым, чтобы признаться. Аманда никогда не станет такой как он.  
Эти мысли вызывали (помимо желания пойти и спрыгнуть с моста вслед за корги) мигрень. А может быть, дело было в том, что Тодд весь день стоял перед трудным выбором гастрономического характера - пицца с ананасами или завтрак, приготовленный Дирком. Субстанция к вечеру покрылась тонкой корочкой и выглядела еще хуже, чем утром, что было в принципе невозможно. Но не было ничего невозможного, когда дело касалось Дирка Джентли: вождение с пиццей в руках, кража собак из чужих домов, несовместимая с жизнью непосредственность. Аманда буквально все уши ему прожужжала о Дирке.  
Желудок уныло переваривал коктейль, алкоголь всасывался в кровь, вся жизнь Тодда была тщетной, а музыка била по ушам так же беспощадно, как Роуди 3 разносили его квартиру. Аманда и Фара ушли танцевать, и первым порывом Тодда было пойти за ними, но Дирк быстро схватил его за рукав и придвинулся чуть ближе, удерживая на месте, хотя Тодд особо не сопротивлялся.  
\- Фара за ней присмотрит! - утешил его Дирк, громко крикнув эту фразу ему в ухо. Тодд поморщился и ничего не ответил, пытаясь найти в безликой толпе движущихся тел Аманду. - Если что-то случится, мы поймем это по крикам и собирающейся толпе!  
Тодд уставился на него, в который раз не зная, что ответить. Дирк снова и снова мощным хуком своей непосредственности выбивал из него все слова. В очередной раз глядя в честное доброжелательное лицо, Тодд понимал, что ругаться с ним примерно так же продуктивно, как с котом. С очень доброжелательным котом, которого воспитала стая золотистых ретриверов и одна колли. В ответ на претензии Дирк лишь лучезарно улыбался и делал все по-своему.  
\- Ты долго собираешься меня держать? - вместо этого спросил он. Дирк нахмурился и наклонил голову, и Тодд мстительно рявкнул прямо в подставленное ухо: - Может, отпустишь меня уже?!  
\- Нет! - помотал головой Дирк, потерев ухо. - Ты сбежишь и испортишь Аманде вечер!  
\- Да не сбегу я!  
\- Ты уже бросил меня, когда мы воровали корги! - отозвался Дирк, и Тодд сдался. Лучше бы, конечно, они все остались дома: отвратительная пицца, изучение карты, Аманда под его присмотром, Дирк в пределах видимости - ничего не ломает и не нарывается на неприятности. Устало моргнув и чувствуя, как его пьяно ведет, Тодд признал, что Дирк все же и так находится в пределах видимости и не нарывается на неприятности. И на том спасибо. Он перестал тянуть его за рукав, вместо этого обхватив пальцами его запястье, и притопывал ногой в такт музыке. Тодд подумал, что хорошо, что в клубе даже лица не разобрать, - можно не отбирать у Дирка руку, пусть себе держится, если ему так спокойнее.  
\- Никогда не танцевал! - снова крикнул Дирк, и Тодд потер висок.  
\- Ты пытался в машине, и это чуть не кончилось аварией!  
\- Нет, я никогда не танцевал в клубе! - уточнил Дирк, переводя взгляд с толпы на него. Намек был два фута в обхвате, не меньше, и на задворках деморализованного алкоголем сознания Тодда что-то слабо зашевелилось. Дирк, воспитанник ретриверов, мгновенно почуял его замешательство и решительно атаковал: - Тебе надо развеяться, твоя жизнь слишком мрачная, когда ты последний раз веселился? Случай с лабиринтом не считается, нет, случай с корги тоже, разве что тебе нравится скидывать собак с моста... Тебе нравится скидывать собак с моста? Нет? Слава богу, - сказал Дирк и тут же требовательно дернул Тодда за руку. - Пошли на танцпол. Сможешь следить за Амандой.  
Так Тодд вскоре оказался в потоке людей. Его постоянно кто-то толкал и пихал, пока Дирк за руку не вывел его в место, где было немного просторнее. На удивление, он хорошо танцевал, Тодд не ожидал от него такой плавной гибкости. Куда лучше, чем водил машину - по крайней мере, не представлял опасности для окружающих. Тодд подстроился под ритм и поставил тело на автомат, пытаясь собрать мозги в кучу и вспомнить, что же такое пришло ему в голову. Мысль закатилась, провалилась куда-то, словно медиатор между диванными подушками, и Тодд настойчиво пытался нашарить ее. Господи, он выпил всего один коктейль, а ощущения были такими же, как на той вечеринке, где он основательно перебрал и свалился в бассейн. Продолжая мысленные поиски, Тодд смотрел, как двигается Дирк, как он улыбается - как блестят его глаза и зубы, как челка упала ему на глаза, и думал, что, наверное, сейчас дела обстоят даже хуже, чем тогда с бассейном. Тогда холодная вода хотя бы отрезвила его, а сейчас Тодд чувствовал, как его мысли окончательно путаются и сворачивают совсем не в том направлении. Если конкретно, то в направлении "когда Дирк так двигает руками, у него натягивается рубашка на груди", и это Тодду одновременно и нравилось, и не нравилось. Пытаясь отобрать у алкоголя руль, чтобы вернуть себе право управлять мозгами, он вернулся в тот день, на ту вечеринку и в тот бассейн. Он тогда упал прямо в одежде и ботинках, и мгновенно ему стало мокро, холодно и тяжело двигаться: одежда тянула на дно, и он здорово наглотался хлорированной воды. В этот раз его сознание послушалось, и Тодд словно наяву почувствовал прикосновение мокрой рубашки к телу.  
Дирк как в замедленной съемке вдруг придвинулся к нему, улыбаясь уже одними губами. Тодд посмотрел на него, моргнул (почему-то даже это элементарное движение далось ему тяжело)...  
И, открыв глаза, не увидел перед собой ничего, кроме бесконечной синевы – холодной и давящей. Каждое движение давалось с усилием, и Тодд понял, что каким-то образом оказался в воде, причем на большой глубине. Последняя трезвая мысль, что он в полной заднице, улетучилась - и пришла паника. Одежда тянула на дно, и Тодд принялся в ужасе барахтаться, одновременно пытаясь скинуть с себя хотя бы ботинки. Затея была гнилая - это знание было у него где-то в подкорке, но инстинкт выживания требовал двигаться, плыть, бороться за жизнь. Воздуха уже не хватало, и в какой-то момент Тодд не удержался и вдохнул, прежде чем понял свою ошибку. Он ждал, что сейчас в легкие хлынет вода, но этого не случилось.  
С бешено бьющимся сердцем он понял, что вдохнул воздух. Как это было возможно? Он что, теперь долбаный человек-амфибия, герой какого-то комикса? Тодд вдохнул снова - и снова в легкие поступил воздух. Решив, что разберется с этим потом, он поплыл вверх. Один ботинок ему все-таки удалось стянуть с себя, и плыть стало легче. Свет маячил высоко и недосягаемо, но он мог дышать - и сдаваться не собирался.  
Тодд не знал, сколько уже плыл, но чем ближе он был к свету, тем тяжелее становилось двигаться. Собрав силы для последнего рывка, он наконец вынырнул.  
И первым, что он увидел, было лицо Дирка - взволнованное и красное. Он подскочил, когда Тодд судорожно вдохнул, и вцепился в его плечи.  
\- Тодд! Тодд, ты как? Господи, наконец-то! - Дирк помог ему сесть и прислонил к стене, и Тодд понял, что они находятся в туалете. Резкий свет ламп резал глаза, и он прикрыл их трясущейся рукой. Дирк не переставал его касаться: гладил его плечи, опускал ладони на колени и пытливо заглядывал в лицо.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил он, и Тодд заметил, что его голос немного дрожит. Он хрипло ответил:  
\- Нормально вроде бы.  
Он смотрел на руку Дирка на своем колене и видел, что джинсы абсолютно сухие. Проведя ладонью по волосам, он понял, что они сухие тоже. Дирк тревожно следил за его манипуляциями, а потом тихо спросил:  
\- Приступ?  
Тодд кивнул и снова закрыл глаза рукой. Парарибулит. Все-таки он перешел по наследству и ему - и как вовремя. У него было такое чувство, словно его снова бросили в воду - он все так же мог дышать, но выплыть из этой задницы у него не выйдет никогда. Одновременно с этим Тодд вдруг понял, что чувствует иррациональное облегчение: он все-таки получил по заслугам. Так слишком совестливый вор идет сдаваться в полицию. Тодд заслужил это - и все, что последует за этим приступом. Он уже давно горел в своем маленьком самодельном лживом аду - вряд ли он заметит разницу.  
\- Тодд, - потряс его за колено Дирк, все это время наблюдавший за ним. - Тебе нужно в больницу.  
\- Нет, - резко ответил Тодд, быстро отнимая руку от лица и глядя ему в глаза. - Никаких больниц, я в порядке.  
\- Но у тебя снова приступы, - растерянно сказал Дирк, и Тодд отвернулся, не зная, как ему сказать. Через минуту молчания (Дирк нервно барабанил пальцами по его ноге, сам того не замечая) Тодд решил, что ему все равно придется когда-то сообщить Аманде правду и пока можно потренироваться на Дирке. В отношении Аманды ложь о болезни была размером с космический корабль, а для Дирка - ну, максимум размером с корги, так что, наверное, он не отвернется от него так сразу...  
Тодду было страшно до жути, но он заговорил.  
\- Не снова. Это мой первый приступ.  
Дирк некоторое время смотрел на него в недоумении, а потом осторожно уточнил:  
\- Ты никогда не болел?  
\- Нет. Я врал. - Тодд закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к кафелю стены. - Родители отправляли мне деньги на лечение, и мне не пришлось работать. Они отправляли мне деньги так долго, что к тому времени, как Аманда заболела в самом деле, они закончились.  
Голос Дирка звучал озадаченно.  
\- Почему ты не нашел работу?  
\- Я не знаю. Потому что я хреновый сын и хреновый брат.  
Тодд боялся увидеть разочарование на лице Дирка. Он ждал, что сейчас тот со вздохом поднимется и уйдет, но Дирк не двигался, разве что возобновил прервавшуюся было дробь по его колену.  
\- Все совершают ошибки, - наконец заговорил он, и Тодд усмехнулся этому клише. - Ты заботишься об Аманде, ты раскаиваешься. Ты можешь это все исправить, поговори с ней...  
\- Чтобы она поняла, что никогда не сможет выздороветь? - Тодд открыл глаза, но на Дирка не посмотрел. - Я отобрал у нее деньги, а теперь отберу и надежду?  
\- Однажды у тебя снова случится приступ, и Аманда решит, что даже если она вылечится, то болезнь рано или поздно вернется. Но если вы будете бороться вместе, вам будет легче.  
Дирк был прав, и от этого Тодду было тошно. Он даже не может уехать, чтобы в один прекрасный день захлебнуться на собственной кухне или сгореть в собственной постели - где угодно и что угодно, лишь бы Аманда не увидела и не узнала ничего. Он не может ее бросить.  
Обстоятельства поймали его в капкан, и бежать ему некуда.  
Тодд внезапно кое-что вспомнил и заговорил, чтобы сменить тему.  
\- Я был глубоко под водой. Я думал, что если я вдохну, то мне конец. Но я почему-то мог дышать там. - Тодд наконец решился посмотреть на Дирка и с удивлением заметил, что тот снова покраснел. - Дирк?  
Тот собрал пальцы в кулак, неловко убрал руку с колена Тодда и кашлянул.  
\- В общем, на танцполе тебе стало плохо, я отвел тебя сюда. - Он говорил и иногда бросал быстрые взгляды на Тодда, следя за его реакцией. - Пока я тебя тащил, ты пытался куда-то плыть, в туалете уже стало ясно, что тебе нечем дышать. Ну я и... - Дирк запнулся, снова кашлянул и максимально беззаботно закончил: - Делал тебе искусственное дыхание.  
\- Все это время? - спросил Тодд, чувствуя, как горят уши. Наверное, кафель за его головой уже начал плавиться от них.  
\- Угу, - кивнул Дирк, с повышенным вниманием изучая плитку на полу. Тодд вдруг увидел, что у стены напротив лежит его ботинок. Дирк проследил направление его взгляда и пояснил: - Я не мог помочь тебе снять обувь, боялся, что ты захлебнешься. Извини.  
Тодд изумленно на него уставился. Дирк сидел перед ним лохматый и до крайности смущенный, его галстук в маленький рожок с мороженым был перекинут через плечо.  
\- С ума сошел? - хрипло спросил Тодд, и тот недоумевающе на него посмотрел. - Ты мне жизнь спас. Я старался не дышать, а когда уже совсем не было сил сдерживаться... Ты не представляешь, насколько ты был вовремя. - Он неловко коснулся сжатой в кулак руки Дирка, и та тут же расслабилась от его прикосновения. - Спасибо.  
\- Ерунда, - крякнул Дирк, выглядя растроганным и смущенным. - Тебе уже лучше?  
\- Да, - соврал Тодд, хотя на самом деле его ситуация была настолько дерьмовой, что он рисковал захлебнуться снова. - Но я, наверное, пойду домой. Думаешь, Фара справится одна?  
Видеть сейчас Аманду было невыносимо. До этого Тодд мог лишь представлять себе, какие ужасы ей приходилось переживать, а теперь он знает точно. К тому же она сразу поймет, что что-то не так, начнет спрашивать... Нет уж, лучше сослаться на головную боль и уйти.  
\- Конечно, справится, не сомневайся - махнул рукой Дирк, - пошли.  
Тодду потребовалась минута, чтобы натянуть ботинок и зашнуровать его. Дирк все это время терпеливо ждал, прислонившись к дверце туалетной кабинки. Встав, Тодд пошатнулся, и Дирк быстро его поймал и, обхватив за талию, двинулся с ним к выходу. Тодд, испугавшись, что - ну вдруг - их заметит Аманда и сразу поймет по тому, как он повис на Дирке, что с ним что-то неладно, просунул руку ему под куртку, вцепился в рубашку и постарался идти ровно.  
\- Только не щипайся, - вздрогнул и странным голосом попросил Дирк, хотя Тодд совершенно определенно не щипался и даже не думал этого делать. - Бок - это моя уязвимая зона.  
Бок Дирка был уязвимым - и теплым, чувствовалось даже сквозь рубашку. Вдвоем они незаметно выбрались на улицу, и свежий воздух ошеломил и мигом отрезвил Тодда. Мысли стали чуть яснее, и возле машины он сообразил:  
\- Стоп, ты собрался меня отвезти домой?  
\- Разумеется, - отозвался Дирк, открывая дверцу и усаживая слабо сопротивляющегося Тодда на сиденье. - Предлагаешь мне посадить тебя на автобус и довериться случаю?  
Тодд устало обмяк в кресле, чувствуя себя так, словно его хорошенько прогнали в центрифуге. Похоже, даже немного подташнивало. Дирк сел за руль, выглядя непривычно сосредоточенно и серьезно.  
\- Обычно ты так и делаешь, - сказал Тодд. Мягко заурчал двигатель, и Дирк ответил:  
\- Не сегодня.

***  
Следуя канонам, утро должно было встретить Тодда головной болью, частичной амнезией и двенадцатью часами сна в джинсах. Но его жизнь вот уже несколько дней как перестала быть классикой, жизнеописанием тоскливых будней маленького человека, вызывающих лишь жалость и нестерпимую зевоту. Тодд был далек от литературы, но даже он понимал, что смешивать столько жанров - это как смешивать разноцветный пластилин. Сначала будет ярко, свежо и интересно, но в итоге обязательно закончится чернухой.  
Утро встретило Тодда упавшим на него чем-то тяжелым. Перепугавшись, он вскинул руки и приготовился отбиваться.  
\- Хватит уже спать, - прозвучал голос, и Тодд открыл глаза. Аманда, подперев подбородок рукой, лежала на нем и изучающе его рассматривала. – Как дела?  
Тодд со стоном уткнулся лицом в спинку дивана. Просыпаться было тяжело, словно он увяз в чем-то липком и тягучем - в карамели, например.  
Бодрствующая часть сознания Тодда изъявила надежду, что это была именно карамель, а не что похуже.  
\- Тодд, эй, Тодд, - заговорщически зашептала Аманда и попыталась зажать ему нос, но Тодд увернулся и попытался скинуть ее с себя. Но она держалась цепко, и после минутной борьбы он все-таки проснулся. В подкорке что-то сидело, он чувствовал, что-то гадкое и щемящее, и как всегда после пробуждения требовалось небольшое усилие, чтобы вытащить это на поверхность и вспомнить. Поводив глазами вокруг, Тодд понял, что они находятся в квартире Дирка, и щемящее чувство расцвело осознанием.  
У него парарибулит, вчера был первый приступ, и теперь он знает, как это ужасно – и как невыносимо тяжело все эти годы было Аманде.  
И если бы не Дирк, он бы умер.  
\- Как-то хреново у тебя дела, - перестав улыбаться, констатировала Аманда. "Ты не представляешь насколько", - подумал Тодд. - У вас обоих такие унылые лица, сил нет смотреть.  
\- А где Дирк? - спросил он.  
\- Когда я пришла, он сказал, что ему нужно заскочить к тебе и забрать карту. - Аманда положила подбородок ему на грудь и уже серьезно спросила: - Вы поругались?  
Тодд вспомнил ощущение давящей на уши воды, ноющих мышц и холодного ужаса, и его против воли передернуло. Естественно, Аманда это почувствовала.  
\- Ты чего? - спросила она, и Тодд не справился с собой и крепко ее обнял. Аманда сдавленно охнула ему в шею и неловко приобняла в ответ, насколько позволяло ее положение. Если бы вина была материальной, то квартиру Дирка бы уже затопило.  
\- Ладно тебе, чего ты? - пробормотала Аманда. - Все будет хорошо, как бы ты там ни накосячил.  
Эти слова пролились на душу Тодда, иссушенную многолетней ложью, как канистра воды, но тут Аманда добавила:  
\- Дирк явно не из тех людей, которые долго дуются.  
Тодд поколебался, но все-таки решил спросить:  
\- А при чем тут Дирк?  
Аманда резко отстранилась и подозрительно на него уставилась.  
\- Вы вчера уехали вместе. Ты лежишь на диване Дирка. На тебе нет штанов. - Она перечисляла все это таким тоном, словно Тодд нарушил какой-то закон и этим безумно ее огорчил. - Я думала, ты все понял. Думала, у вас такие кислые лица, потому что... ну, - она запнулась и сделала неопределенный жест рукой, - мало ли что бывает, у тебя нет опыта...  
\- Аманда, - задушенно прохрипел Тодд. В подкорке снова что-то зашевелилось, готовое проклюнуться, распуститься и окончательно добить его.  
\- Дирк с тебя глаз не сводит, - безжалостно припечатала Аманда, даже в лежачем положении производя впечатление человека стоящего, причем со скрещенными на груди руками. - Скоро дырку в тебе просверлит.  
На этих словах цветник в голове Тодда пополнился еще парой экземпляров: Дирк Джентли не сводит с него глаз, скоро дырку в нем просверлит, Аманда все знает, а он как всегда заснул во время сеанса собственной жизни - да и кто бы не уснул от такой скукотищи? Вчера что-то подобное промелькнуло у него в голове, - капслоком, на чистейшем английском языке - когда Дирк, улыбаясь, придвинулся к нему; но потом мозг Тодда засбоил, и все как-то само собой отошло на задний план.  
\- Правда? - жалобно переспросил он, и Аманда кивнула с легким сочувствием во взгляде. Сочувствие, определил он, было вызвано его тугоумием. - И что мне делать?  
\- Как он тебе? - в свою очередь спросила Аманда. Тодд смотрел на нее какое-то время, после чего закрыл лицо руками и задумался.  
\- Я не знаю, - наконец сдался он. - Нормально.  
\- «Нормально», - передразнила его Аманда и поднялась на руках, приняв сидячее положение и словно случайно заехав локтем Тодду в живот. - Ладно, облегчу тебе задачу: Дирк красивый?  
\- Красота - это субъективное понятие, - проблеял Тодд, но сдался под помрачневшим взглядом сестры. - Да. Слушай, это все бред, я его знаю меньше недели.  
\- Ты ханжа? Я могу влюбиться за два часа, а тебе сколько надо? Год? Дирк забавный, добрый, неглупый, у него прикольный акцент, - начала перечислять Аманда, загибая пальцы, - он круто одевается, ты мог бы таскать у него куртки, видел его галстук в мороженое? Сдуреть можно.  
\- Ага. - Против мороженого не было аргументов, да и против всего остального тоже. - Но иногда он раздражает, особенно, когда несется куда-то сломя голову, а потом его приходится спасать.  
Аманда доверительно положила руку брату на плечо.  
\- Тодд. Ты не представляешь, как сильно иногда раздражаешь сам. А теперь говори: по шкале от одного до десяти, насколько тебе нравится Дирк?  
Только Аманда могла одновременно припереть его к стенке и дать возможность безболезненно расколоться.  
\- Шесть-семь, - с сомнением сказал Тодд, и она скептически на него посмотрела. - Ладно, восемь. Не больше. Он много тараторит и не понимает, что такое личное пространство.  
\- Только в твоем случае, - ухмыльнулась Аманда, вставая с дивана. - Ко мне и Фаре он не пристает. Будешь чай?  
Тодд с головой накрылся покрывалом и простонал:  
\- Давай.  
\- Но тогда, - донеслось со стороны кухни, - раз вы с Дирком не переспали, почему ты валяешься на его диване без штанов?  
Вчера Дирк привез его к себе домой, и Тодд был настолько вымотан, что даже особо не сопротивлялся. Резко навалилась сонливость, и, кажется, он даже отключился в машине. Дирк определил его на диван, и пока хозяин квартиры спрашивал, не нужно ли ему принять какие-то таблетки, поесть, попить, что угодно, Тодд вырубился. И совершенно не помнил, разделся он сам или его раздел Дирк.  
Так ли это было важно в свете последних событий? Пожалуй, нет.  
\- Отравился чем-то, - буркнул Тодд, садясь на диване и анализируя свое состояние. Вроде бы, все как обычно. - Сейчас уже нормально все.  
Пока он натягивал штаны, висевшие на спинке дивана, Аманда приготовила чай и сунула ему в руки кружку.  
\- Странно, завтрак Дирка ела я, а отравился ты, - заметила она, и Тодд пожал плечами.  
\- Все-таки семь, пожалуй, - подумав, сказал он. - Болтовня, вторжение в личное пространство и жуткий кулинарный талант.  
\- Антиталант, - поддакнула Аманда и воскликнула: - Наконец-то! Я уже думала, ты сбежал.  
\- Куда и зачем? - на ходу спросил вернувшийся Дирк, проходя на кухню и принимаясь вытаскивать из сумки кипы бумаг. - Я бы не отказался в Австралию, говорят, у них какаду ходят прямо по улице, как голуби. О, я тоже хочу чай.  
Пока Дирк возился с чайниками, Аманда незаметно подпихивала Тодда локтем, как бы говоря: смотри, смотри, и куртка, и галстук, и акцент, хватит ждать, беги с ним в Австралию кормить какаду с руки. Посчитав, что до брата дошли ее инструкции, она допила чай, поставила кружку возле раковины и откланялась.  
\- Мы с Фарой хотели кое-куда заскочить, кинь мне смс, если что, - подмигнула Аманда. - Пока, Дирк!  
Когда она ушла, Дирк со стуком отставил в сторону кружку с чаем, налил себе воды в стакан и залпом ее выпил. Только сейчас Тодд заметил, что тот немного запыхался. Скинув куртку и ослабив галстук, Дирк нырнул в сумку и чем-то зашуршал и загремел.  
Тодд растерянно сидел на диване с кружкой в руках и мучительно думал. Он отгонял эти мысли, пока разговаривал с Амандой, но теперь она ушла, и демоны Тодда Бротцмана беспрепятственно захватили управление его головой. Лживый, грязный мудак, портящий все, к чему прикоснется, извращающий любое доброе начинание — вот каков на самом деле Тодд Бротцман. Самое лучшее, что он может сделать - это покидать пожитки в рюкзак и свалить куда-нибудь в Тибет, потому что среди горных козлов ему самое место. Ну или, в качестве альтернативы, он может просто похоронить в себе все мысли о невозможных возможностях относительно Дирка, помочь ему расследовать дело и вежливо слиться по его окончании.  
Тодд знает Дирка всего пару дней, просто ошеломлен его дружелюбием, которого в жизни Бротцмана всегда был удручающий дефицит. Все это ничего не значит, а если они раскроют дело как можно скорее и разойдутся - и не будет ничего значить. И всем будет хорошо, и всем будет спокойно.  
\- Вот, держи, - прозвучал над ухом голос Дирка, и Тодд вздрогнул, обнаружив, что тот уже сидит рядом с ним на диване и протягивает ему четыре печально знакомые баночки. Он поставил кружку на столик, принял их и уставился на названия.  
\- Стой, ты взял их у Аманды?  
Дирк закатил глаза.  
\- Я похож на человека, который может украсть у сестры друга лекарство от смертельных галлюцинаций?  
\- Нет, - опешил Тодд, - нет, конечно.  
\- Я сказал Аманде, что мне нужно забрать у тебя из дома карты, - продолжил Дирк, расстегивая манжеты и неторопливо закатывая рукава рубашки. - А сам посмотрел название лекарства и поехал в ближайшую аптеку, где его не оказалось. После пробежки по кварталу я все-таки наткнулся на аптеку, где оно было. Мне сказали, этого хватит примерно на пару месяцев. А, ну и карты я тоже взял, так или иначе, надо разобраться, что там спрятал Патрик Спринг.  
Тодд с усилием отвел взгляд от запястий Дирка и уставился на банки с лекарством. Вот оно, твое будущее, твердил он себе: колеса от парарибулита и периодические глюки, а не Дирк, смирись и расслабься.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавил он, прижимая к груди норовившие выскользнуть из рук банки, - надо зайти домой, я отдам тебе деньги.  
\- Лучше потратим их на завтрак где-нибудь, - предложил Дирк, потянувшись и заметив кружку Тодда. Через секунду она уже была у него в руках, и он спокойно пил чужой чай. - Купить продукты я не успел, иначе бы Аманда заподозрила что-нибудь, я и так слишком долго отсутствовал.  
\- Мы можем сегодня поехать копать, - вдруг сказал Тодд, и Дирк замер с кружкой у рта. - Если у тебя нет никаких других планов.  
\- Тодд, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – спросил Дирк, поставив кружку обратно на столик и сложив руки на коленях.  
\- Мы же договаривались отправиться туда, куда указывает карта, что тебя удивляет? - возмутился Тодд. Дирк помотал головой.  
\- Да нет же. Я просто спрашиваю, как ты себя чувствуешь. Мы можем поехать завтра, если после приступов тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Нет, я в полном порядке, поехали.  
Дирк тут же вскочил на ноги, бросаясь на кухню и сгребая кипы бумаг обратно в сумку.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Не могу поверить, что ты обменял такую крутую тачку на это, - в третий раз сказал Тодд, проведя рукой по приборной панели и тоскливо глядя на серый от пыли палец. - Тебе совсем ее не жалко?  
\- Мне стало бы ее жалко, когда она бы заглохла посреди леса с полетевшей подвеской, - отозвался Дирк, в кои-то веки следя за дорогой. Ну, если это можно было назвать дорогой в общепринятом смысле слова. - Иногда нужно отказываться от чего-то, если хочешь это спасти.  
Именно так настроение Тодда с отметки "вроде бы потянет" с ревом упало до "жизнь бессмысленна, сопротивление бесполезно" и держалось там до самого вечера. Благо, в руках была лопата, а под ногами - земля, которую требовалось копать, и Тодд зарылся в бездумный физический труд по самые уши. Поначалу Дирк пытался его разговорить, но потом понял, что это бесполезно, и они работали молча. Тодду было о чем подумать: хотя бы о майке, которую купил ему Дирк взамен испорченной вылитым на нее кофе - о той, которую Тодд когда-то в самом начале своей новой безумной жизни увидел на своем двойнике в отеле. Он подумывал спросить об этом Дирка, но тогда пришлось бы заводить разговор, а этого он пока не хотел.  
Ему казалось, что они вскопали уже весь лес, всю Америку, возможно, только где-то на границе с Канадой еще остался нетронутый клочок земли, но Тодд не останавливался. Были периодические перерывы, когда Дирк доставал карту и они оба размышляли, куда воткнуть лопату в этот раз, и у Тодда мелькала злая мысль, что неплохо бы - Патрику Спрингу в живот, чтобы в следующий раз писал более внятные инструкции.  
\- С чего ты вообще взял, что нам нужно именно копать? - спросил он, когда Дирк, простонав, что нужно сделать перерыв, иначе его можно будет укладывать в выкопанную яму и засыпать землей, ушел к машине. В супермаркете они купили бутербродов из влажного от сока овощей хлеба и скорбно завядшей ветчины, и теперь ели их, сидя на прогретых солнцем камнях.  
\- А что еще? - спросил Дирк невнятно. Кусочек салата прилип к его нижней губе, и он облизнул ее. Тодд отвел взгляд. - Обычно на картах сокровищ крестиком обозначается место, где закопано то, что нужно найти.  
\- Мы ищем не сокровище, - напомнил Тодд, не глядя на собеседника и перекатывая ботинком небольшой камень. Дирк пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, что-то мы все равно найдем. Может быть, это поможет нам прийти к разгадке. В любом случае, какие у тебя еще есть варианты? Мы в лесу: мы можем либо копать, либо... - Дирк взмахнул бутербродом. - Не знаю, полазить по деревьям?  
Тодд ничего на это не ответил, мрачно жуя бутерброд и легким пинком отправляя камень к воде. Можно было дорефлексироваться и до банальной метафоры, что он, Тодд, как этот камень: беспомощно перекатывается под ногой у мироздания, и рано или поздно последует небрежный пинок и скоростной спуск вниз. Но он задавил эту мысль в зародыше, не став даже додумывать, какой еще низ для него доступен, какое измерение должно открыться для этого.  
В лопату Тодд вцепился с облегчением, потому что во время работы мозги наконец-то отключались и тянущее чувство в груди исчезало. Может быть, когда это все закончится, ему следует устроиться на похожую работу? Куда-нибудь в садовники. Или копать могилы. У него в этой области большой опыт. Себе могилу он уже выкопал, осталось только помочь Дирку с делом - и можно в нее падать.  
Проблема была только в том, что к вечеру они выкопали уже тридцать миллионов ям, но ни в одной из них не было чего-либо более интересного, чем старая консервная банка, из-за ржавчины едва не развалившаяся в руках Тодда на куски. На тридцать миллионов первой яме он понял, что больше не выдержит. Наверное, он исчерпал психотерапевтический ресурс лопаты. Или устал так, что не было сил ни чувствовать себя дерьмом, ни вообще двигаться. Или, если верить во всю эту фигню с энергетическими потоками и аурой, земля просто нажралась его негатива и послала его нахрен.  
\- Мы зря тратим время, - сказал Тодд, высыпав еще одну лопату земли на маленькую горку рядом. - Завтра проверим остальные метки. С таким же успехом, - мрачно добавил он себе под нос, подхватив лопату, фонарь и мешок и зашагав к машине. Он услышал за спиной звук вонзающегося в землю металла, и Дирк произнес:  
\- На карте обозначено это место. Сдавшись, мы ничего не выиграем.  
\- Мы выиграем пару часов сна, - парировал Тодд, пристраивая инструменты в углу кузова и оборачиваясь. - Я просто не понимаю, как мы можем что-то найти, если Спринг не оставил никакого ориентира, никакого указателя?  
\- Неоновой вывески "копать здесь", - поддакнул Дирк, и Тодд понял, что тот тоже устал. - И маленькая лопатка рядом. Слушай, - вздохнул он, - если ты не веришь, что все связано, то подумай вот о чем: мы были в этом лабиринте, нас там чуть не убило, мы нашли карту, карта указывает на это место. Хочешь сказать, нас зря чуть не задавило стенами и било током?  
\- Со мной случались вещи похуже - и... - Тодд замолчал, подумав, что все эти плохие вещи случались с ним как раз-таки потому, что он их все заслужил. - Забей.  
\- Забить - проще всего. - На этот раз Дирк звучал почти раздраженно. Тодд решил, что нужно как-то заставить его поспать тоже. - Забить на карту, забить на свою жизнь, забить на все. Это еще одна вещь, от которой ты убегаешь.  
Тодд не понимал, вкопал ли он в землю последние мозги, или разговор и правда стал приобретать какой-то подтекст. Дирк смотрел на него вежливо и устало, и Тодд впервые за день не смог отогнать от себя мысль, что в том туалете в клубе тот делал ему - на минуточку - искусственное дыхание. Жизнь Тодда и без того всегда шла по какому-то странному сценарию, и с появлением в ней Дирка все хоть и стало интереснее, но в колею не вошло, поэтому неудивительно, что в клубном туалете они занимались спасением его жизни, а не чем-то еще.  
К мысли об искусственном дыхании, лишенной, по идее, всякого романтизма, учитывая чрезвычайность ситуации, присоединилась другая: Дирку он нравится. Сейчас был тот редкий для Тодда случай, когда можно было протянуть руку и буквально получить то, что хочешь, точнее, кого. Будь он на несколько лет помладше, застань его Дирк в тот отмороженный период, когда он распродал инструменты своей группы, он бы так и сделал.  
\- Ладно, давай один раз, - сказал Тодд прежде, чем понял, что говорит. Дирк растерянно на него посмотрел, и он поспешно добавил: - Еще одна лопата грязи - и пошли спать.  
\- Нет, - вдруг помотал головой Дирк, вытаскивая лопату, выбираясь из ямы и стряхивая землю с ботинок, после дня раскопок выглядевших откровенно жалко. - Ты прав, мы напрасно тратим время. Пошли.  
\- Ты же хотел копать! - Тодда возмутила такая резкая смена поведения.  
\- Ты сказал, что это все напрасно, и я согласен! - Дирк стоял перед ним, перепачканный в грязи, сжимая в руках лопату - и в его взгляде было что угодно, но только не поражение. Тодд стал понимать, что это какой-то психологический трюк и лучшим способом избежать его было согласиться и уйти спать.  
\- Последний раз, - упрямо повторил он, отбирая у довольного Дирка лопату и подходя к яме. Тот последовал за ним и с интересом наблюдал, как Тодд перехватывает инструмент поудобнее.  
\- В конце концов, не попробуешь - не узнаешь, - мягко заметил Дирк, и стук железа обо что-то твердое совпал с тем, как сердце в груди Тодда, булькнув, куда-то провалилось. 

***  
Над машиной витала атмосфера нездорового возбуждения и комары. Комары были даже хуже, чем Дирк, который порывался сесть за руль и ехать к следующему указателю на карте. Поэтому Тодд, едва ли не угрозами загнав его в кузов, расположился на месте водителя, чтобы в случае необходимости предотвратить захват транспортного средства. Было жестко, неудобно, не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать в качестве подушки. Слушая доносящуюся из кузова лихорадочную болтовню, Тодд понимал, что на самом деле разделяет чувства Дирка - касавшиеся дела. Ну и те другие тоже, но его захватил азарт, и загнать под метафорическую кровать метафорическую коробку со вполне реальной, еще юной привязанностью было не так сложно.  
\- Жаль только, что мы сразу не начали копать в этом месте, - прокряхтел Тодд, пытаясь пристроить голову хоть на что-нибудь. - Сэкономили бы кучу времени.  
\- Значит, так было нужно, - отозвался Дирк. - Ничего не делается просто так.  
\- Вселенная хотела, чтобы мы копали, потому что она заботится о нашей физической форме.  
\- Может быть. Вдруг нам нужно выкапывать по детали в день?  
\- Тогда мы могли выехать попозже, - сказал Тодд и чертыхнулся: - Я не выдержу еще одну ночевку в машине, мне нужна хотя бы подушка.  
Было слышно, как Дирк сел, с тихим стуком поставил на пол деталь, которую не выпускал из рук уже час, и зашуршал чем-то. Раздалось отчетливое "мяу", и рука Дирка, сжимающая спортивную сумку, показалась в поле зрения Тодда.  
\- Попробуй что-нибудь придумать, - сказал он. Тодд сел и выглянул из-за сиденья. В кузове сидел Дирк и гладил котенка, рядом с ним в свете фонаря мягко поблескивала деталь.  
\- Ты взял его с собой?  
\- Как видишь.  
\- И он молчал весь день? - не поверил Тодд. Котенок относился к поглаживанию равнодушно, но убегать не собирался. Дирк пожал плечами:  
\- Я думаю, что это не совсем котенок.  
\- А кто? - спросил Тодд, удобнее упершись плечом в сиденье и наблюдая за ними обоими.  
\- Я покормил его с утра, и он проспал в сумке весь день. Кто из хищников себя так ведет?  
\- Аманда частенько так делала, когда мы учились в школе.  
Дирк негромко засмеялся.  
\- Нет, вряд ли это Аманда. В общем, я думаю, это кто-то хищный в теле котенка.  
\- Значит, в теле кого-то хищного... - дошло до Тодда, и Дирк согласно закивал. - Офигеть. Значит, где-то сейчас удав играет с клубочком?  
\- Или трется о чьи-то ноги.  
\- Или... нет, не хочу об этом думать. Тогда почему он не пытается нас сожрать?  
Дирк взял котенка на руки и пересел так, чтобы быть напротив Тодда. Он выглядел уставшим, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Котенок, потоптавшись на его коленях, принял какое-то решение и неловко подобрал под себя лапы, уставившись куда-то вдаль. Наверное, решил отложить убийства на завтра.  
\- Говорю же, я его покормил, - сказал Дирк, погладив животное между ушами. Котенок проигнорировал и это. - Но иногда он кусается.  
\- Все котята кусаются.  
Дирк сунул Тодду под нос руку, на которую словно напал изголодавшийся вампир-карлик. Порезы были точечные и зажившие, но их было много. Тодд осторожно провел пальцем от костяшки среднего пальца к запястью, и Дирк, дернув рукой, поспешил ее убрать и непринужденно сказал:  
\- Я кое-как его от себя оторвал, пришлось сунуть его в сумку на пару часов. С тех пор я стараюсь кормить его чаще.  
Комары над машиной периодически впадали в отчаяние от голода и бросались на Тодда, потому что тот был в майке и был более доступной добычей, чем Дирк в рубашке. Подумав, он протянул Дирку сумку.  
\- Сажай его обратно. Нести вахту ради котенка тупо, нам нужно выспаться.  
Тот пожал плечами и взял сумку. У Тодда затекло плечо, и он снова попытался лечь на двух сиденьях. Дирк чем-то гремел, комары алчно и горестно подвывали в воздухе, и Тодд решил, что скорей ад замерзнет, чем он так заснет.  
\- Тодд, иди сюда, - вдруг позвал его Дирк. - Бросай свое комфортабельное водительское сиденье, страдания воспитывают дух.  
Тодд снова заинтересованно выглянул из-за спинки сиденья и увидел, что Дирк соорудил из мешка что-то вроде подушки. Другой мешок он деловито тряс, вытянув руки за борт кузова. Перспектива спать рядом с Дирком нарисовалась перед Тоддом четко и однозначно.  
\- Можешь кинуть мне один мешок сюда, - предложил он. Дирк повернулся к нему и терпеливо объяснил:  
\- "Подушка", - он изобразил пальцами кавычки, - у нас одна. Если останешься на своем месте, то к утру либо у тебя отвалится шея, либо тебя сожрут комары. Поверить не могу, что я для тебя худшая компания, чем они, - вдруг добавил он, кинув в Тодда мешком. Тот смотрел, как Дирк легко садится на пол и ложится, подкладывая под голову второй мешок, как бы случайно оставляя половину свободной. Тодд буквально чувствовал тяжесть на плече, где возник его личный маленький дьявол. Святошу-компаньона он отправил в нокаут еще по пути сюда. Комары, шептал дьявол, сожрут тебя за ночь. Твоя шея устроит тебе недельный бойкот. У тебя есть совершенно легальная возможность не просто полежать с Дирком на одних квадратных футах, но еще и прикоснуться к нему, потому что подушка достаточно узкая. Твоя жизнь до такой степени унылая, что в "Гарри Поттере" тебя бы неделю жрали все дементоры Британии, потому что в тебе безмерно много плохих воспоминаний и почти ни одного – счастливого.  
Дирк обидится, вдруг сменил тактику дьявол. Он решит, что противен тебе, а ведь он спас твою жизнь, неблагодарный ты подонок.  
Это стало последней каплей, и Тодд неловко перелез через сиденья и так же неловко лег рядом с Дирком, накинув на себя сверху мешок - и чувствуя себя так, словно он лег в гроб и сам накрылся саваном.  
\- Привет, - отозвался Дирк, и Тодд по голосу услышал, что тот не просто доволен, а почти счастлив. Голос Аманды в его голове в отчаянии взревел что-то матерное. Наверняка она бы побила его, если бы была здесь.  
\- Привет, - прохрипел Тодд и откашлялся. Он украдкой взглянул на Дирка, который чему-то улыбался и смотрел в небо. Переведя взгляд наверх, Тодд увидел звезды - и проклятых комаров.  
\- Надо выключить свет, - сказал он, - мы тут как комариный Макдональдс.  
Тодд почувствовал, как по голой руке мазнул рукав рубашки, когда Дирк поднялся с места и потянулся за фонарем.  
\- Двойной Филе-О-Тодд и кока-колу, пожалуйста, - сказал он, хмыкнув, и лег обратно. Темнота мягко навалилась на Тодда, а вытянутая рука Дирка оказалась тесно прижата к его руке. Он порадовался, что больше не видно его лица, и спросил, надеясь, что голос его не подведет:  
\- Что насчет Диркбургера?  
\- Никакого Диркбургера, - строго отозвался Дирк, судя по звуку, принявшийся разворачивать рукава рубашки. - Все. К сожалению, Диркбургера больше нет в наличии. Советуем вам взять Тодд Ролл, только сегодня у нас акция...  
Тодд закатил глаза и несильно ткнул Дирка в бок, но это не помогло. Тот продолжил негромко тараторить, бодро перечисляя ассортимент забегаловки и улыбаясь.  
\- Пожалуйста, ваш заказ, - наконец объявил Дирк, взяв Тодда за руку и помахав ею в воздухе. - Приятного аппетита, приходите еще!  
\- Я половины названий даже и не вспомнил бы.  
\- Иногда захожу туда. Ты видел, как я готовлю. Я на клеточном, подсознательном, каком хочешь уровне отвергаю принципы кулинарии. Наверное, в прошлой жизни я был жестоко убитой и приготовленной едой.  
\- Спанч Бобом? - спросил Тодд, страдая от того, что Дирк, хоть и перестав махать его рукой в воздухе, не отпустил ее. Пальцы Дирка расслабленно обхватывали его запястье под мешком из-под инструментов, и Тодд подумал, что вот она какая, испорченная кармой романтика.  
\- Почему Спанч Бобом?  
\- Потому что у него галстук и он очень много говорит.  
\- А, - отозвался Дирк, ничуть не обидевшись. Помимо неумения готовить он страдал от неумения понимать намеки (на самом деле, страдал он от последствий этого неумения), но Тодд и не хотел, чтобы тот прекратил говорить, это хоть немного отвлекало. - Разве губок едят? Даже не загуглишь.  
\- Связь же вроде ловит?  
\- Комары полетят на свет, - безапелляционно сказал Дирк, и Тодд не стал с ним спорить. Было непонятно, серьезно ли тот опасается нашествия комаров или же просто не хочет отпускать его руку. - На ощупь искать будут дольше. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Тодд мысленно набросал список: ему за тридцать, недавно его уволили с должности клерка, за ним тянется большой дерьмовый след, его сестра в шаге от того, чтобы от него отказаться, он лежит в грязном грузовике под грязным мешком со странным парнем, который ему нравится, но который согласно всем сопливым романтическим законам заслуживает лучшего, а, да, еще у него смертельно опасные глюки и с ним постоянно происходит какая-то странная фигня.  
\- Нормально, - ответил Тодд, думая о том, что преодолел дерьмовый порог – который как болевой, только дерьмовый. Теперь он не поведет бровью, даже если у него отрастут щупальца, Америку захватят пришельцы, а по воздуху будут летать акулы. Словно волной странностей его выбросило за пределы привычной системы, и он теперь наблюдал за происходящим со стороны.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Дирк. За весь день он ни разу не заговорил о его болезни, и Тодд был ему за это благодарен. Непривычно было думать о парарибулите как о "своей болезни". Так или иначе, все в его семье были связаны с ним: кто-то болел, кто-то заботился о больном, и только Тодд додумался сделать из парарибулита стартап. Удивительно, что Дирку в принципе не противно делить с ним кузов и даже мешок под головой.  
\- Спасибо... - начал Тодд, но одновременно с ним Дирк сказал:  
\- Я рад, что...  
Они оба замолчали, и Тодд, несмотря на нелогичность действия, посмотрел на Дирка. Хоть он ничего и не увидел в кромешной темноте, он почувствовал, как Дирк хмыкнул. Поспешно отвернувшись, Тодд услышал:  
\- Давай ты первый.  
Слова, едва не вырвавшиеся на волю, поспешно дали задний ход, как это часто бывало с Тоддом, но он пересилил себя и выдавил:  
\- Спасибо, что не отвернулся от меня.  
Господи, подумал Тодд, прямо как в сопливой мелодраме. Когда его жизнь успела в это превратиться, кто добавил в месиво жанров этот позор? Если бы рядом с ним лежала Аманда, Тодд бы уже давно был беспощадно обсмеян и справедливо обвинен в дешевой патетике.  
Дирк лишь крепче обхватил его запястье и сказал:  
\- А я хотел сказать, что рад, что ты помогаешь мне. Спасибо.  
Тодд тяжело сглотнул и кивнул, не думая о том, что Дирк этого не увидит. Пускать слезу он, конечно, не собирался, но что-то такое жгучее сдавило ему ребра. Он старался ровно дышать и задвинуть подальше слова Дирка (туда, к той метафорической коробке под метафорическую кровать), чтобы не расклеиться. Рука Дирка на его руке посылала успокаивающие волны тепла, и Тодд уже и не думал о том, чтобы как-то высвободиться.  
\- Помнишь Мартина? - спросил Дирк, вдруг принявшись перебирать пальцами его запястье. Тодд закрыл глаза и мысленно дал себе по лицу. - Конечно, помнишь, он разнес тебе всю квартиру. Мартина никто не забывает, а он ведь даже не старается. В общем, когда он только начал носить очки, я как раз читал "Гарри Поттера"...  
\- Разумеется, - против воли хмыкнул Тодд.  
\- Разумеется, - согласился Дирк. - Ну и ты понимаешь, как я однажды пошутил. И представляешь, что мне за это было. Потом вышла третья книга, но называть Мартина дементором я уже не решился, хотя, думаю, ему бы понравилось, если бы его назвал так кто-то другой. А может и нет. В любом случае, за Гарри Поттера я получил только от него, а за дементора меня бы прибили все четверо.  
\- Понятно, почему они тебя терпеть не могут, - сказал Тодд, чувствуя себя немного лучше. Дирк словно пожарный из брандспойта залил Тодда ностальгией по детству, оставалось лишь успевать за линией повествования, чтобы не утонуть в потоке слов.  
\- Они меня обожают, - крякнул Дирк. - Своеобразно. Говорят, что у меня вкусные эмоции.  
\- Жуть какая-то, - пробормотал Тодд, свободной рукой убивая комара на своей шее. - Откуда вы вообще друг друга знаете? Они правда вампиры?  
В темноте было слышно, как Дирк тяжело вздохнул, и Тодд почувствовал, как он отпустил его руку.  
\- Одна правительственная организация изучала нас, - негромко заговорил Дирк, - из-за наших особенностей. Проект назывался "Черное крыло". Мы сбежали, и, судя по тому, что нас особо и не старались поймать, проект прекратили финансировать. Сколько всего нас было, я не знаю, но Роуди ко мне привязались и постоянно ошиваются рядом. - Он поерзал и отмахнулся от комара. - Они что-то вроде энергетических вампиров. После случая с очками они любят довести меня и подпитаться. И мне жаль, что так вышло с твоей квартирой.  
\- Ерунда, - растерянно сказал Тодд, в голове которого вертелся ворох вопросов. Когда речь зашла о прошлом Дирка, тот словно наглухо застегнулся на все пуговицы и отодвинулся от него, хотя по-прежнему лежал рядом. Тодд пытался представить себе, на что было похоже его детство. Во сколько лет он попал... куда, кстати, он мог попасть, где их держали? Как с ними обращались? Что это были за исследования?  
\- Полагаю, - сдержанно сказал Дирк, - у тебя много вопросов.  
\- Дофига, на самом деле, но если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, я переживу.  
Дирк ответил после небольшой паузы.  
\- Можешь задать три вопроса. Нам еще как-то нужно поспать. Первый.  
\- Ладно... Давно вас распустили?  
\- Шестнадцать лет назад.  
\- Что за особенность у тебя?  
\- Я экстрасенс. В некотором роде. Не как эти ребята по телеку, которые обещают найти твою сбежавшую пять лет назад собаку. Я понятия не имею, куда приведет меня мое чутье. Как правило, оно приводит к проблемам. И к зацепке. Хоть я привык к этому, иногда это все равно бывает слишком утомительно, потому что я всегда один. Поэтому я еще раз скажу, что я рад, что ты рядом. Конечно, ты бросил меня одного выбираться из дома того мужика, - укоризненно напомнил он, - но в лабиринте мы действовали как команда, это было здорово. Третий вопрос?  
Обычно говоривший много и оживленно, сейчас Дирк отвечал кратко, зазвучав нормально только под конец. Тодд понимал, что Дирку не доставляет никакого удовольствия говорить о годах, проведенных в "Черном Крыле", но на его вопросы отвечать он готов. Пока что этого достаточно, решил Тодд, и спросил:  
\- Какого еще цвета куртки у тебя есть?  
Раздался шорох мешка, и Тодд понял, что Дирк недоуменно на него уставился.  
В конце концов, если он захочет, расскажет обо всем остальном сам. А если нет, то это не так уж важно.  
\- Еще есть оранжевая, - растерянно сказал Дирк, - и фиолетовая.  
\- Круто. Аманде нравится твой галстук, кстати.  
\- Мне самому он нравится. Есть еще один с маленькими велосипедами.  
\- С ума сойти.  
\- Спасибо.  
Снова зашуршал мешок, когда он отвернулся. Тодд улыбался и знал, что Дирк улыбается тоже.  
Уже засыпая, он почувствовал, что Дирк нашел его руку. Сжав ее в ответ, Тодд провалился в сон.

***  
Тодду уже давно было не восемнадцать лет - возраст, в котором можно спать на любой поверхности и наутро чувствовать себя скорее живым, чем мертвым. Он оставил позади бессонные ночи и алкогольные марафоны и неуверенным шаркающим шагом двигался к здоровым завтракам и режиму сна.  
Когда-нибудь он до них дойдет. Но не сегодня.  
Проснувшись, он сразу, не открывая глаз, вспомнил, где находится. В лесу, в кузове внедорожника, под грязным мешком. Также он вспомнил, кто еще находится с ним в кузове.  
Кто-то тепло дышал ему в плечо, и Тодд надеялся, что это не питон.  
Он на пробу открыл один глаз и тут же его закрыл. Солнце светило невозможно ярко, в ветвях деревьев шумно переругивались утренние птицы, и Тодд понял, что желание жить в нем еще трепыхается, и более того – вместе с ним появилось желание действовать. Вчерашняя беспросветная чернота вылиняла за одну ночь. Конечно, глупо ожидать игры красок, но теперь Тодд хотя бы не чувствовал, будто его липко и неотвратимо засасывает в болото.  
Все же разлепив глаза, он покосился на Дирка. Тот еще спал, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.  
Зачем врать, что он бы больше обрадовался питону?  
Это было странно и волнующе. Впервые он открылся кому-то - и этот кто-то не просто не отшатнулся от него, а прижался лишь теснее. Буквально. Тодд боялся, что Дирк просто не до конца все понял, и испытывал непреодолимое желание объяснить ему еще раз. Сделать презентацию с графиками и диаграммами, чтобы быть уверенным, что до того дошло. Провести контрольный тест, где первым же вопросом было бы: "Тодд Бротцман - это...". И варианты звучали бы так: а) распоследний кусок дерьма, б) беспринципный ублюдок, в) алчный ненасытный козел, г) прекрасный человек. Тодд знал, что Дирк выбрал бы именно последний вариант, жирно обвел его ручкой и нарисовал штук пять стрелок, указывающих на его мнимые положительные стороны. И это Тодда одновременно и беспокоило, и трогало. Он уже не был уверен в том, что сможет раствориться в тумане, когда поможет распутать дело.  
Тодд тяжело вздохнул, и Дирк завозился.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал он, когда Дирк отодвинулся и уставился на него бессмысленным взглядом. Потом, видимо, какая-то очень маленькая проснувшаяся часть его сознания наконец идентифицировала Тодда, и он закрыл глаза и снова уткнулся ему в плечо.  
\- Пять минут, - хрипло сказал он. Тодд против воли ухмыльнулся: он-то думал, что у Дирка по утрам срабатывает какой-то тумблер - и он просыпается сразу и окончательно, в выглаженной рубашке и с идеальной укладкой. Однако ровное дыхание показывало, что Дирк опять заснул.  
\- Пять минут тебе не помогут, - сказал Тодд.  
\- Да, - твердо отозвался Дирк, не открывая глаз.  
\- Что да? - Не дождавшись ответа, Тодд снова вздохнул и огляделся. Всюду было зелено и ни одной души. - У меня спина отваливается. Последний раз я спал в машине, когда у меня была группа... - Он помолчал, потом продолжил, потому что вокруг на милю не было никого, кто мог бы его услышать, а Дирк спал - и даже если бы он услышал, может, это открыло бы ему глаза хоть в каком-то из смыслов. - Которая, кстати, развалилась из-за меня. Потому что я продал все инструменты и сделал так, чтобы все подумали, что их украли. До сих пор никто не знает, что это сделал я, хотя Зиммерфельд и Эстевес меня подозревают. В общем, у тебя отличный вкус, когда дело касается одежды, но отвратительный по части друзей.  
\- Если бы людей расстреливали за ошибки, которые они сделали в прошлом, - вдруг почти не сонным голосом сказал Дирк, и у Тодда в очередной раз провалилось сердце, - мы бы все уже вымерли. Важно то, кто ты сейчас.  
\- Безработный бывший клерк с паралибулитом и в грязной майке? - слабым голосом предположил Тодд. Дирк поднял на него взгляд и широко улыбнулся:  
\- И отличный друг. Серьезно, перестань посыпать голову пеплом. - Он зевнул и перевернулся на спину, упираясь в Тодда затылком. - Можешь, конечно, признаться мне в школьных прогулах и подделывании родительских подписей, если тебе от этого легче, психотерапия и все такое. На мое отношение к тебе это все равно не повлияет.  
Дирк подтянул к себе сумку и вытащил из нее котенка, посадив его себе на грудь.  
\- Зачем ты вообще его взял? - спросил Тодд, чтобы сменить тему отношения к нему Дирка.  
\- Предчувствие, - лаконично ответил тот, гладя котенка по ушастой голове. - У нас еще остались бутерброды?  
Тодд удивлялся самому себе, пока они завтракали, снимались с места и ехали к следующей точке на карте. Вчера он все видел в черном цвете, сегодня же ноющее чувство безысходности чуть отступило, и оказалось, что не так уж сложно наслаждаться текущим моментом и не думать о будущем. Как он, на самом деле, привык к этой мысли, назойливо крутящейся в подкорке: какое лицо будет у собеседника, если он узнает, какой Тодд на самом деле человек?  
Лицо Дирка не потеряло ни капли того дружелюбия, которое светилось на нем все те дни до признания. Если быть честным, то на Тодда в принципе никто так не смотрел.  
Аманда в его голове хохотнула и хлопнула в ладоши, и Тодд постарался сконцентрироваться на раскопках.  
Дела шли веселее, чем вчера. Вчера они потратили весь день на то, чтобы найти одну деталь. Но то ли другие были спрятаны как-то очевиднее, то ли радар Дирка заработал с утроенной силой - еще до наступления вечера они нашли все закопанные Спрингом коробки. Наспех отмыв руки, они разложили детали на найденной в машине тряпке, и Дирк принялся наобум собирать агрегат.  
\- Не подходит... и так тоже не подходит... - бормотал он, и Тодд не выдержал:  
\- Твое чутье тебе не помогает?  
\- Мое чутье не помогает мне выиграть даже на скачках, - ответил Дирк, пытаясь приладить деталь. - И лотереи тоже не для меня.  
Тодд без лишних слов взял нечто, похожее на корпус машины, и присоединил к тому, что удалось собрать. Отобрав у Дирка что-то вроде лампочки, он воткнул ее в отверстие на верхней панели и сказал:  
\- Как-то так.  
\- Ты потрясающий ассистент, - искренне восхитился Дирк, с интересом рассматривая получившуюся конструкцию.  
\- Что это вообще такое?  
\- Видимо, машина Спринга, вечный источник энергии. - Дирк поднялся на ноги и с хрустом потянулся. - Значит, здесь работа закончена. Больше всего на свете я хотел найти все детали, а теперь больше всего на свете я хочу помыться и переодеться.  
Тодд кивнул и хотел было что-то сказать, как вдруг услышал звук, который инстинктивно ему не понравился. В зеркале заднего вида он уловил движение, и прежде, чем в его голове окончательно сформировалась мысль (которая звучала примерно как "нам конец", только более нецензурно), он успел оттолкнуть Дирка в сторону.  
В воздухе, где секунду назад были их головы, просвистела стрела и вонзилась в приборную панель машины.  
Тодд мучительно пытался понять несколько вещей: зачем он полез под машину, куда спрятался Дирк и как им из этого выбраться. Черт побери, как бы было хорошо, если бы сейчас с ними была Фара! И как хорошо, что с ними нет Аманды. И как плохо, что у них нет совершенно никакого оружия. Тут боковое зеркало снесла пуля. Тодд с трудом выполз из-под машины и схватился за лопату, лежавшую на краю кузова. Быстро оглядевшись, он понял, что нападавших было двое, и один как раз перезаряжал арбалет. Дирка не было видно, и, испугавшись, что его уже застрелили, Тодд заорал:  
\- Дирк!  
Дирк показался из-за большого валуна. К счастью, его не застрелили – и, к несчастью, могли застрелить в любое мгновение, потому что он быстро подошел к машине и швырнул в сторону мужика с арбалетом... котенка?  
Тодд не поверил своим глазам, хотя за последние дни повидал многое. В менее чрезвычайной ситуации он бы спросил у Дирка, что это за "энгри бердз" с котятами, а сейчас мог лишь наблюдать, словно в замедленной съемке, как котенок преодолел половину траектории, начал знакомо светиться, как тот носорог из лабиринта... И как в воздухе вдруг оказалась огромная электрическая акула, которая плавно, словно плывя в воде, подлетела к мужику с арбалетом и сделала из него двух мужиков поменьше. Его напарник подбежал к машине и, полностью игнорируя Тодда, прицелился в Дирка. Он получил от Тодда яростный удар лопатой и вскоре отлетел в сторону, потеряв пару важных частей тела в пасти акулы.  
Которая, завершив круг, с яркой вспышкой вернулась в котенка.  
Тодд и Дирк в молчании наблюдали, как тот неумело перебирает лапами по земле. Тодду вдруг стало интересно, как быстро акула осилила хождение на четырех конечностях. Наверняка было похоже на отходняк после наркоза. Дирк присел на корточки, когда котенок направился к нему, и взял его на руки.  
\- Значит, акула, - немного хрипло резюмировал Тодд, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. - Неудивительно, что он тебя покусал.  
\- Как думаешь, она хочет... - Дирк, прикрыв в отвращении глаза, кивнул куда-то в сторону нижней половины парня с арбалетом. - Доесть?  
\- Корм поест, поехали домой, - велел Тодд, чувствуя, как продолжает заходиться в грудной клетке сердце. Первый шок прошел, и теперь он чувствовал себя откровенно паршиво. Подойдя к машине, он застонал, увидев стрелу в приборной панели. - Только не это.  
Дирк сел за руль, посадив котенка на колени, и повернул ключ. Машина шумно затарахтела, и Дирк с ликующим видом повернулся к Тодду.  
\- Работает! - воскликнул он, и Тодд хотел было облегченно вздохнуть, как вдруг яркая вспышка боли выбила воздух из легких. Он опустил взгляд и увидел торчащую из живота стрелу. Сердце опять пропустило удар - в этот раз с перспективой вообще бросить это неблагодарное дело раз и навсегда. В глазах потемнело, и Тодд тяжело осел на землю.  
\- Тодд! - услышал он испуганный возглас, и через мгновение Дирк оказался в поле его зрения. Взглянув ему в лицо, тот мигом все понял, бросился к машине и вернулся с банкой. - Ешь быстрее.  
Тодд с трудом протолкнул таблетку в пересохшее горло и тяжело моргнул, глядя на расплывшееся на половину футболки яркое алое пятно. Руки Дирка быстро обхватили его лицо и заставили поднять взгляд.  
\- Не смотри, - приказал он, встревоженно глядя Тодду в глаза. - Это все ненастоящее. Что бы это ни было. Оно ненастоящее.  
\- У меня стрела... - начал было Тодд и не смог договорить. Он чувствовал, как холод поднимается вверх по ногам и рукам, и все было таким настоящим, что не оставалось никаких сомнений – он умирает.  
\- У тебя нет никакой стрелы, ей неоткуда взяться, акула всех убила. - Дирк осторожно прислонил Тодда к себе спиной и принялся успокаивающе водить ладонями вдоль его рук. - Сейчас таблетка подействует, только не отключайся, слушай меня и не закрывай глаза. Ты сам видел, акула перекусила того парня пополам, отсюда ты как раз можешь увидеть его ноги и... и все остальное, что из него вывалилось. Думаешь, кто-то сможет в таком состоянии стрелять из арбалета? У того второго, с пистолетом, тоже не было возможности выпустить стрелу, потому что у него нет ни арбалета, ни головы. - Тодд с трудом дышал, чувствуя, как немеют губы, и единственным источником тепла были руки Дирка, размеренно двигающиеся вверх и вниз по его рукам. - А никого больше в округе нет, можешь мне поверить, потому что они бы напали на нас сразу. Или акула бы напала на них, у этих зверюг отличное чутье и аппетит. Так что это твой мозг заставляет тебя думать, что в тебе торчит стрела, что ты истекаешь кровью и умираешь. Ты не делаешь ничего из этого, - сказал он, энергично потер плечи Тодда и спустился к ладоням, сжимая и разжимая их. Окоченевшие пальцы вдруг кольнуло, как если бы они затекли, а теперь пробуждались. - Потому что в тебе нет стрелы, ты выпил таблетку, и я тебе не прощу, если ты умрешь. Я десять минут тебе делал искусственное дыхание в туалете, а потом акула на наших глазах сожрала двоих людей, а теперь ты хочешь умереть от какой-то выдуманной стрелы, что за чепуха. Поэтому быстрее переваривай эту проклятую таблетку и приходи в себя, пожалуйста. - На последнем слове голос Дирка дрогнул, и он крепко сжал пальцы Тодда и положил подбородок ему на макушку, продолжая говорить и растирать его руки. Минут через пять Тодд понял, что может вздохнуть, что сосущая боль ему почти не мешает. Опустив взгляд, он не увидел никакой стрелы. Глубоко вздохнув, он расслабился в руках Дирка и спрятал лицо у того в шее.  
\- Ты ведь живой? - осторожно спросил Дирк, и Тодд утвердительно замычал. - Слава богу.  
Дирк обхватил его руками и осторожно прижал к себе, и Тодд впервые за долгое время решил отключить своего внутреннего морализатора и просто расслабиться. Он слышал, как Дирк старается дышать ровно, как где-то вдалеке кричит какая-то птица. Он думал, что человек, больше суток копавший землю, должен пахнуть вполне однозначно, но от Дирка пахло вполне приятно, им самим и немного - дезодорантом. Тодд когда-то где-то слышал, что если тебе нравится, как пахнет человек - туши свет, ты попал.  
Мысли тяжело и лениво ворочались в голове, размытые и бессвязные. Руки Дирка теперь лежали у него на животе, расслабленные и теплые. И Тодд вдруг признался:  
\- Ты мне нравишься.  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно отозвался Дирк, и Тодд предпринял титаническое усилие, чтобы собрать мозги в кучу и спросить:  
\- Откуда?  
\- Аманда вчера прислала ликующую и воодушевляющую смску.  
\- Опять сдала меня с потрохами, - констатировал Тодд куда-то Дирку в шею. Он заметил, что когда начинает говорить, сердце у того начинает биться чаще.  
\- Ага.  
\- Тебя она сдала еще раньше, - сообщил Тодд, слабость в теле которого смешалась с облегчением и грозила унести его куда-то в стратосферу, как воздушный шарик. - Как минимум на пару часов. Что хоть написала?  
Дирк мягко потерся щекой об его щеку, отчего благополучно не пострадавшие внутренности Тодда будто прошило электричеством, и убрал одну руку. Через пару секунд он зачитал:  
\- "Дирк, Тодду ты тоже нравишься! Он раскололся буквально за пять минут. Не благодари!" Три синих сердечка, четыре фейерверка, почему-то один жираф.  
\- Ей нравятся жирафы, - пояснил Тодд, отстраняясь от Дирка и автоматически трогая свой живот в том месте, откуда еще недавно торчала стрела. Футболка была испачкана в земле, но и только. Они встали и пошли к машине, причем Дирк как бы случайно старался держаться ближе на тот случай, если Тодда вдруг занесет. Сев на передние сиденья, они замолчали. Неловкость цепкой рукой удерживала Тодда от того, чтобы улететь выше облаков, и чтобы заполнить паузу, он принялся шарить в бардачке.  
\- Что ты ищешь? - спросил Дирк, откидываясь на спинку сиденья.  
\- Я где-то тут видел пластыри. У нас еще осталась вода?  
Дирк послушно отправился за водой, которую они оставили в кузове, вернулся на сиденье и протянул Тодду бутылку. Тот уже нашел в бардачке не только пластыри, но и пачку салфеток. Выбрав одну, он намочил ее водой из бутылки и жестом велел Дирку пододвинуться поближе, что тот охотно выполнил.  
\- Почему они розовые? - спросил он, взяв один пластырь с колена Тодда. Тот, пальцами осторожно зачесав челку Дирка назад, протирал мокрой салфеткой ссадину на его лбу.  
\- Какие были, - ответил Тодд. Дирк вертел в руках пластырь, то и дело бросая на Тодда быстрые взгляды. - Имеешь что-то против розового цвета?  
Дирк фыркнул.  
\- Парочка розовых пластырей не разрушит мою мужественность.  
\- Сейчас проверим. - Тодд закончил промывать ссадины. Дирк внимательно следил за его манипуляциями.  
Теперь, когда между ними не осталось буквально никаких недомолвок и секретов, даже такое занятие, как наклеивание пластыря, вдруг преисполнилось неким эротизмом. Дирк был на расстоянии пары дюймов, смотрел на него и улыбался, и Тодду стоило определенных усилий закончить начатое.  
\- Ну как? - спросил он, отодвигаясь от Дирка. Тот ощупал лицо, задумчиво возвел глаза кверху и наконец кивнул.  
\- Мужественность не пострадала. Как по-твоему?  
\- По-моему тоже, - согласился Тодд, и снова повисла тишина. Дирк смотрел на него тепло и ласково, и розовые пластыри удивительно подходили к его заткнутому в рубашку галстуку в маленький ананас. Тодд счел нужным предупредить, пока не стало слишком поздно - а это могло случиться в любую секунду, если Дирк продолжит так на него смотреть: - Мы не будем сейчас целоваться. Я больше суток не чистил зубы.  
\- Справедливо, - подумав, кивнул Дирк и взялся за руль.


	3. Chapter 3

Тодд сидел на кровати в отеле, слушал доносящийся из ванной плеск воды и смотрел на наспех постиранную майку, сушащуюся на спинке стула. Кажется, после мытья он стал легче на пару фунтов, так если посреди ночи к ним постучатся работники отеля - значит, слив все-таки засорился.   
\- Два варианта, - сказал Дирк, заехав на обочину. - Или мы ночуем в отеле, или глохнем где-нибудь на трассе и ночуем там.   
После того, как Дирк швырнул в нападавших котенка _и не прогадал_ , Тодд верил ему на все сто. Минут двадцать у них ушло на поиск парковочного места и кафе, где бы их внешний вид не слишком бросался в глаза. Час был поздний, и в ближайшем Макдональдсе людей было не слишком много, но Дирк то и дело косился на свою безнадежно грязную рубашку и вздыхал. Тем не менее, в ванную он первым пустил Тодда, и тот особо не сопротивлялся. Смыть с себя сорок два килограмма земли и прошедшие сутки было настоящим облегчением. Сменную одежду они с собой не захватили, поэтому он обмотал вокруг бедер полотенце.   
\- Ванная свободна, - сказал Тодд, встряхивая майку и бросая ее на стул. - Иногда вдруг начинает течь кипяток, так что... – Он замялся, чувствуя, как под взглядом Дирка покрывается гусиной кожей, и неуклюже закончил: - Удачи.   
\- Да, конечно, - пробормотал Дирк и поспешно скрылся в ванной. Из открытой им сумки высунулась голова котенка. Осмотревшись, тот лениво вылез наружу и направился к горстке корма, который они с Дирком купили вместе с зубными щетками и еще парой мелочей в круглосуточном супермаркете. Машина Спринга стояла на прикроватной тумбочке, и после всех выкопанных ям Тодд не мог смотреть на нее без содрогания.  
Упав на одну из кроватей, он разблокировал мобильник и набрал Аманде смску: "У нас сдохла машина, переночуем в отеле, будем утром. Все в порядке?" Звонить не хотелось, это подразумевало как минимум краткий пересказ сегодняшних событий, а это было уже свыше его сил. Еще неделю назад Тодд с утра до вечера торчал за стойкой в отеле и таскал чемоданы, но потом рутина закончилась - и вдруг ему понадобилась целая куча навыков, которых у него никогда не было. Вылазить из чужого дома через узкое окно в ванной. Быстро решать смертельные загадки. Правильно вести себя при нападении маньяков с битами – то есть притвориться мебелью. Маньяки с арбалетами и пистолетами требовали прицельного и мощного удара лопатой с разворота. А при виде летающих акул нужно было просто потерпеть немного и не сойти с ума.  
Он просто невероятно устал.   
Экран телефона засветился, и Тодд прочитал: "Офигеть! Удачи! У нас все отлично", из чего сделал вывод, что Фара осталась с Амандой, и волноваться в таком случае не о чем. В чем именно она желала ему удачи, он не сомневался. Аманда всегда активно подбадривала Тодда, когда на его сером безрадостном горизонте возникала перспектива отношений, но раньше она никогда не вмешивалась так активно и с рассылкой смс. Было понятно, что Дирк понравился ей необыкновенно. Тодд спросил себя, было ли дело только в галстуках и куртках, и когда Дирк вышел из ванной, он, сглотнув, решил для себя этот вопрос. Дело было не в галстуках.   
\- Ты не соврал насчет кипятка, - пожаловался Дирк, потирая обожженное плечо. - Я даже сначала не понял, кипяток это или холодная вода, просто на пару секунд все рецепторы отключились.   
\- Хорошо, что она вообще есть, - возразил Тодд, рассматривая его широкие (и красные) плечи. Дирк тоже обмотался полотенцем и в руках держал свою одежду.   
\- Шкаф там, - указал Тодд, и Дирк кивнул. Развешав испачканные в земле брюки и рубашку, он сел напротив Тодда на вторую кровать и побарабанил пальцами по одеялу. Он уже снял пластыри, и ссадины ярко выделялись на его лице. Котенок, закончив есть и умываться, подошел к нему и издал хриплый звук, похожий на мяуканье так же, как готовка Дирка на еду.   
\- А акула не может... - кивнул Тодд в сторону котенка. - Ну, освободиться и сожрать нас?   
\- Вряд ли. - Дирк взял зверя на руки и погладил, словно тот пару часов назад мило поиграл с клубочком, а не раскусил человека пополам. - К тому же, он уже наелся. Кормом, - укоризненно напомнил он, подняв взгляд и увидев выражение лица Тодда. Тот облегченно выдохнул.   
\- Как бы ты ее назвал? - вдруг спросил Дирк, поднимая котенка на уровень глаз. Тот апатично повис, не предпринимая никаких попыток освободиться. Тодд, как было сказано, уже ничему не удивлялся, лишь поинтересовался:   
\- Почему ты думаешь, что это она?   
Дирк пожал плечами. Казалось, он стал чувствовать себя более свободно, хотя кто угодно почувствовал бы себя увереннее с акулой в руках.   
\- Значит, нужно назвать его или ее нейтрально. Джесси?   
\- Терри?   
\- Мы не будем называть котенка именем сэра Пратчетта, - строго сказал Дирк. - Еще есть?   
\- Энди?   
\- Думаешь? – с сомнением переспросил Дирк и тут же воскликнул: - Стой, я вспомнил! Эйвери!  
Тодд вскинул брови. Дирк посадил котенка на колени и замахал руками.   
\- Точно, Эйвери! В Гарри Поттере был пожиратель смерти с таким именем. Не помню, что он сделал, но точно был.   
\- Может быть, акула за добро, почему ты не оставляешь ей выбора?   
\- Она отполовинила парня с арбалетом, - напомнил Дирк. Котенок развалился на его коленях и попытался еще раз умыться, то и дело промахиваясь лапой мимо морды.  
\- Иногда добро должно быть с зубами.   
\- Двух рядов многовато, - заметил Дирк, поддерживая котенка за спину, чтобы он не упал на пол. - Хотя, конечно, без них мы бы тут не сидели.   
\- Боже, надо закрывать эту тему, - сказал Тодд, устало потерев глаза. - Вся моя жизнь не была такой насыщенной, как последние несколько дней.   
Дирк, несомненно, воспринял это как комплимент и расцвел, но тут же посерьезнел.   
\- Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать. О деле, которое мы расследуем.   
Тодд не удержался:   
\- Убийца садовник?   
\- Что? Нет, я сейчас серьезно. В общем, - Дирк сцепил руки в замок и заговорил: - Я не знаю никаких подробностей, честное слово, но, по-моему, здесь замешана временная петля.   
Тодд мгновенно вспомнил: утро в отеле, его двойник с подбитым глазом, в нелепой белой шубе и майке с американским флагом; и немного позже - Дирк вручает ему ту самую майку, и шок сначала парализует его на пару мгновений; и еще позже - он хочет спросить его об этом, но не решается. И вот сейчас он может узнать все - или хотя бы то, что знает Дирк, что, конечно, не так уж много, но все же лучше, чем ничего.   
\- Патрик Спринг нанял меня расследовать его убийство, - продолжил Дирк и жестом остановил открывшего было рот Тодда, - да, его собственное убийство, да, еще до смерти. Если мы во временной петле, то ничего удивительного. У нас была назначена встреча в том самом отеле, где работал ты. В то утро, когда я направлялся к его номеру, я встретил...   
\- Нас? - устало спросил Тодд, чувствуя, как мозги завязываются в узел от перегрузки. Дирк удивился:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?   
\- Я был в белой шубе и с подбитым глазом, сто процентов дело не могло обойтись без тебя. - Вздохнув, он добавил: - И на мне была майка, которую ты мне купил. Ты потому ее взял?   
Дирк выглядел страшно виноватым.   
\- Да, - признался он. - Я ничего не скрываю от тебя, просто снова действую вслепую. Я могу лишь видеть подсказки и хвататься за них. Я из будущего сказал мне... - Он на секунду замолчал, потом махнул рукой и продолжил: - В общем, мне было сказано забрать котенка из номера. Что за котенок, почему именно котенок - я не знал. Но он оказался важен, как видишь.   
На этих словах котенок поднял голову и уставился на Тодда немигающим взглядом.   
Тодд снова не имел никакого понятия, что чувствует. Это становилось неутешительной тенденцией. Дирк сейчас рассказывает ему все. Дирк мог бы рассказать это раньше.   
\- Я из будущего сказал, что мы с тобой друзья, - вымученно улыбнулся Дирк из настоящего, тут же переведя взгляд на свои руки. Тодд вдруг определился с самоощущением: он чувствовал себя так, словно все уже решили за него. И потому чересчур резко спросил:   
\- Ты поэтому заставил меня стать твоим ассистентом? Руководствовался тем же принципом, что с котенком и майкой?  
Дирк вскинул на него шокированный взгляд и горячо возразил:  
\- Нет! Слушай, я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь себя использованным, но это не так. Вселенная просто направила нас, мы должны были быть вместе, мы должны были раскрыть это дело вдвоем, и я не могу объяснить это сам, и я... - Он запнулся. - Я не знал о тебе ничего в то утро. Ты был просто парнем в шубе. Это был другой ты, а тот Тодд, к которому я залез домой, - голос Дирка стал чуть тише, - понравился мне сразу. Я хотел быть твоим другом. И то, что я видел в гостинице, только давало мне надежду, что так и будет. Это не как с котенком или майкой. Ты отталкивал меня столько раз, что я иногда думал, что неправильно все понял, влез не в то окно, что нужно было оставить тебя в покое.   
Дирк замолчал, но весь его вид кричал: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня. Тодд не знал, что ему ответить. Наконец он буркнул, что ему нужно в ванную, и трусливо сбежал. Выкрутив вентили до упора, Тодд прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Его чувства были словно наушники в милю длиной, год проболтавшиеся в огромном рюкзаке. На то, чтобы их распутать, понадобилась бы не одна неделя. Он глубоко вдохнул и постарался распутать хотя бы пару дюймов.  
Тодд не был уверен, что знал бы, что делать, окажись он на месте Дирка. Его всегда путали эти игры с временными петлями в фильмах: он никогда не пытался понять до конца, что происходит на экране. С чего он решил, что в жизни все окажется проще?   
Дирк спас ему жизнь. Дирк обегал весь район, чтобы купить ему лекарство. Дирк сделал все, чтобы Аманда ничего не заподозрила. Дирк не лез с расспросами, Дирк рассказал о своем прошлом. Дирк спас ему жизнь во второй раз. Дирк растирал его руки и говорил, что все будет хорошо.   
Интересно, каково это: всю жизнь быть совершенно одному и вдруг увидеть самого себя, который говорит, что вот этот псих в шубе рядом - твой друг? Твой первый настоящий друг - и вы однозначно весело проводите вместе время. Эта мысль грозила помешательством, но Тодд все же попытался представить себя на месте Дирка. Ответ напрашивался один: он поступил бы точно так же.   
Дирк мог рассказать ему все раньше, но также он мог ничего ему не рассказывать, потому что Тодд во время их первой встречи показал: он тот человек, который плохо реагирует на что угодно. Вот как сейчас: Дирк сделал ставку на честность, и Тодд дал деру.   
Но еще можно было все исправить.   
Тодд снова вдохнул, выдохнул и посмотрел на себя в зеркало - и оно услужливо отразило привычную унылую картину. Что ж, если Дирк хочет с этим дружить (и даже больше, чем просто дружить) - кто он, чтобы ему препятствовать? И кто он, в конце концов, чтобы осуждать Дирка?  
Закрутив вентили, он вернулся в комнату. Дирк перевел на него совершенно больной взгляд, и у Тодда что-то заныло внутри. Словно он сорвал с того веселую яркую обертку - а под ней оказалось невыносимое, всепоглощающее одиночество.   
\- Я переночую здесь, если ты не против, - бесцветно сказал Дирк. - А утром уеду.   
\- Я хотел извиниться, - вместо ответа сказал Тодд, прислоняясь к дверному косяку. - Я не считаю, что ты заставлял меня что-либо делать. Если бы я не хотел, ты бы меня с места не сдвинул. Я тяжело переношу перемены, поэтому иногда я могу вести себя как скотина. Спасибо, что все-таки все мне рассказал. И извини. Не уезжай.   
Дирк моргнул раз, другой, и неуверенно кивнул.   
\- Хорошо.   
Тодд почувствовал отчаяние. Все слова были сказаны, Дирк останется, но по-прежнему все было наперекосяк. Он в очередной раз все испортил и не знал, как это исправить.   
\- Ты на меня злишься? - спросил он и почувствовал облегчение, когда Дирк недоуменно на него уставился.   
\- Ты с ума сошел?   
\- А сильно заметно?   
На лице Дирка мелькнуло что-то похожее на улыбку. И Тодд понял, что меньше всего хочет увидеть его таким убитым снова.   
\- Да, если честно. Мне не за что на тебя злиться. Это не ты влез в мое окно, разрушил мою квартиру и ни слова не сказал о том, что происходит.   
\- Давай спать, - устало предложил Тодд. Дирк закивал, поднялся с места и суетливо задвигался по комнате: поставил котенка к корму, сунул его в сумку, вытащил из сумки, посадил на свою кровать, взъерошил волосы, зашел в ванную, вышел из нее, взялся за уголок одеяла...  
Тодд не мог больше на это смотреть.   
\- Что думаешь, если мы сдвинем кровати? - как можно небрежнее поинтересовался он, внутреннее обмирая при мысли, что Дирк откажется.   
Дирк не отказался. Он на мгновение замер с одеялом в руках, пронзительно глядя на Тодда, а через пару мгновений они уже отодвигали тумбочку с машиной Спринга и соединяли кровати. Тодд чувствовал себя подростком: неловким, принужденным, с потеющими ладонями. Хорошо, с сухими ладонями, но ситуацию усугубляло отсутствие какой-либо сменной одежды. Ходить в мокром полотенце по номеру было нормально. Спать в мокром полотенце - нет.   
Ситуацию разрешил Дирк, нырнув под свое одеяло и через пару секунд кинув полотенце на пол. Тодд поступил так же. Они оба чудовищно устали, а ситуация, в которой двое взрослых голых людей делят одно одеяло, как правило, подразумевает некоторую физическую активность, на которую лично Тодд был не способен.  
\- Привет, - сказал Дирк, улегшись на бок и глядя на Тодда усталым, но счастливым взглядом. Его волосы еще не до конца высохли, и пара влажных прядей упала ему на лоб. Тодд, поколебавшись всего с долю секунды, протянул руку и осторожно убрал их назад.   
\- Привет, - отозвался он, тронув кончиками пальцев ссадину на лбу Дирка. Тот прикрыл глаза. - Как ты умудрился поцарапаться?   
\- Не помню. - Дирк посмотрел на него и прикусил губу, о чем-то думая.   
\- Что? - спросил Тодд, убрав руку.   
\- Ничего. Я жалею, что не сказал тебе раньше. Шестнадцать лет я был один – абсолютно, совершенно один, как Последний единорог. Я не привык, что рядом есть кто-то. Но я подстроюсь и постараюсь больше ничего не скрывать. Кстати, ты почистил зубы?   
Тодд мигнул, с трудом переключившись с одной темы на другую. Поняв, о чем говорит Дирк, он не смог сдержать идиотской широкой улыбки.   
\- Да.   
Дирк многозначительно вскинул брови, не двигаясь с места, и Тодд понял, что все придется делать самому. Не отрывая взгляда, он приподнялся на локте и придвинулся к Дирку. У Дирка были светлые ресницы и темные от воды волосы, от него пахло мятой, он смотрел на Тодда и ждал, пока тот его поцелует.   
Тодд закрыл глаза и осторожно коснулся губами уголка рта Дирка. Он никогда раньше не целовал парней. Теоретически он представлял, что разница должна быть небольшая и заключаться в щетине. Но не учел того, что главная разница на самом деле не между мальчиком и девочкой, а между тем, целуешь ты просто какого-то человека или человека, которого _хочешь_ поцеловать. Дирк слабо выдохнул и потянулся к нему, и Тодд сдался, прикоснувшись губами к его губам.   
И это было самое невероятное, что с ним случалось как минимум за последние несколько месяцев, если не лет.  
Это было неловко первые несколько секунд, но Дирк был теплым и целовал его так мягко, словно Тодд был чем-то большим, чем парень, которого тот встретил меньше недели назад. Одна его рука зарылась Тодду в волосы - и это было второй прекрасной вещью, пославшей по его позвоночнику волну дрожи.   
\- Мне кажется, на этом лучше остановиться, - наконец пробормотал Тодд. Раскрасневшийся и с расширенными зрачками, Дирк кивнул, но не отпустил Тодда, а прижал его к себе, одной рукой выключив светильник над кроватями. В темноте было слышно, как быстро бьется его сердце. Вслушиваясь в его успокаивающийся ритм, Тодд сам не заметил, как уснул.

***  
Больше, чем себя, Тодд ненавидел только ранние отходы ко сну и подъемы. Работа помогала заглушить угрызения совести, а ночной сон порой предоставлял такую роскошь, как выпасть из реальности на пару часов. Зато вечером, когда Тодд наконец ложился на диван и тщетно надеялся, что ему удастся отключиться быстро и безболезненно, словно пауки из щелей лезли в голову мысли - черные, вязкие, больные. Тодд тонул в них до тех пор, пока не проваливался в тяжелый тревожный сон. Порой эти мысли преследовали его и во сне. Он почти никогда не высыпался. Утро же наваливалось на него неотвратимо и оглушительно, как приступ тошноты. Проснуться и осознать себя Тоддом Бротцманом - этот страшный экзистенциальный опыт он переживал изо дня в день.  
Это утро было хорошим.   
Разлепив глаза, Тодд увидел перед собой голую спину Дирка, в которую почти уткнулся носом. Он отстраненно попытался сосчитать родинки в поле зрения, но быстро сбился. Его рука была перекинута через талию Дирка, и, подумав, Тодд там ее и оставил. Он отвык делить с кем-то постель, но решил, что совсем не против делить ее с Дирком. Вот только он ощущал какой-то дискомфорт...  
В следующие пару секунд Тодд понял, в чем было дело, но оказалось слишком поздно. Кровати разъехались, и он провалился между ними, больно стукнувшись локтем об пол. Послышалась возня и сонное бормотание Дирка. Тодд, чувствуя себя идиотом, терпеливо ждал, пока тот обнаружит пропажу.  
\- Ты чего? - свесившись с кровати, спросил заспанный Дирк. Волосы, высохнув за ночь и приобретя странную хаотичную укладку, лезли ему в глаза.   
\- Упал, - честно ответил Тодд и против воли засмеялся. Дирк растерянно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Почему?  
\- Кровати разъехались. Видимо, ночью я лег прямо в центр.  
Дирк покачал головой и протянул ему руку. Тодд взялся за нее и прежде, чем понял, что происходит, оказался под его одеялом. Замерев, он покосился на Дирка. Но тот сонно что-то буркнул с закрытыми глазами, притянул Тодда к себе, пнул его под одеялом, неразборчиво извинился и отключился.   
Тодд не мог понять, смешно ему больше или неловко. Смутное подозрение, что так будет еще не раз, закралось в его мысли. Другая мысль пришла следом: он действительно думает о продолжении всего этого, чем бы оно ни было. Одеяло стояло на страже последними случайными дюймами, и Тодд решил, что пора раз и навсегда ответить себе, как он относится к идее об этом самом продолжении. По всему выходило, что хорошо, хоть и настороженно.   
Дирк, не подозревая о душевных метаниях Тодда, спал, тепло и влажно дыша ему в шею. Непонятно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он завозился и спросил:   
\- Который час?   
\- Понятия не имею, мой мобильник на тумбочке.   
Дирк со стоном перевернулся на спину, едва не снова спихнув Тодда на пол, нащупал мобильник и повернулся обратно.   
\- Почти девять. Почему здесь такие узкие кровати? Нет, не падай, - попросил он, оттащив Тодда подальше от края. - Душ плюется кипятком, на кровати не могут поместиться двое худых мужчин, еще я вчера заметил паука... возле вентиляции... - По мере того, как он говорил, его голос становился все тише. Пока он доставал мобильник, одеяло сбилось, и голый Дирк оказался прижат к Тодду. В голове последнего мелькнуло неуместное и идиотское "человек в одеяле, кто ты без него?".  
Хорошо, что Тодд уже решил для себя, что хочет этого, хоть и немного боится.   
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Дирк, внимательно на него глядя. В голосе Дирка сквозила такая же неуверенность, и Тодду стало немного легче. В некоторых ситуациях, когда никто не знает, что делать, ощущаешь себя смелее. Есть вероятность, что вы накосячите, но вы хотя бы на равных. К тому же, они ведь не атомный реактор собирались проектировать, поэтому Тодд ответил:   
\- Да.   
\- Если хочешь, можем...   
\- Нет.   
Дирк смешался:   
\- Что нет?   
\- Все нет, - сказал Тодд и поцеловал Дирка в удивленно приоткрытые губы. Через пару мгновений они оказались прижаты друг к другу еще теснее, так что он чувствовал, как гладко двигаются мышцы под кожей Дирка. Тот целовал и трогал его с таким энтузиазмом, что Тодд в третий раз очутился опасно близко к краю кровати, и им пришлось провернуть некоторые акробатические махинации, в результате которых Дирк оказался под Тоддом. Он бесконечно шарил руками по его телу, и Тодду чудилось, что под ним не Дирк, а какое-то индийское многорукое божество. В его сознании было больше тумана, чем в Сайлент Хилле, и тут руки Дирка локализовались на его бедрах и дернули их на себя - и Сайлент Хилл в мгновение ока сгорел к чертовой матери. Тодд запустил пальцы в и без того растрепанные волосы Дирка и потянул, заставляя того запрокинуть голову и открыть шею. Мелькнула мысль о бедных соседях за стенкой, которые слышат их стоны и скрип несчастной кровати, но тут же сбежала, когда от поцелуя в шею Дирк вздохнул особенно громко и обвил бедра Тодда ногой, прижимая его к себе и продолжая об него тереться.   
Казалось диким, что еще недавно Тодд сомневался. Еще более диким казалось его решение уйти от Дирка после раскрытия дела. Двигаясь и вжимаясь в него, Тодд не думал, у него не было связных мыслей, только ощущения - удовольствие, жар, привязанность. Он вспоминал выражение глаз Дирка вчера - глухая тоска, безнадежность, покорность, и беспорядочно целовал его, словно этим мог что-то исправить. И судя по яркому румянцу на щеках Дирка, судя по тому, как он двигался навстречу и цеплялся за Тодда, у него неплохо получалось. Даже хорошо и даже отлично, думал Тодд, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть и его накроет. К счастью, Дирк под ним вскоре выгнулся, впился пальцами в плечи, и Тодд двинулся в последний раз и обмяк на нем.  
В наступившей тишине было слышно лишь их дыхание и невнятный бубнеж за стенкой. Тодд от души понадеялся, что темой разговора соседей являются не они. Грудь Дирка тяжело вздымалась, а руки бездумно скользили по его спине.   
\- Ты вроде некрупный, - хрипловато отозвался Дирк, - но тяжелый. Мне нравится.   
Тодд ухмыльнулся ему в плечо и повернул голову.   
\- Э-э... Дирк.   
\- Да? - спросил тот, со спины переключившись на плечи.  
\- Эйвери на нас смотрит.   
Дирк тоже повернулся. Котенок восседал на соседней кровати и, подобрав под себя лапы, сверлил их суровым взглядом. Помолчав, Дирк прижался виском к голове Тодда и задумчиво сказал:   
\- Ну... по крайней мере, теперь он точно не станет нас есть.  
На тумбочке завибрировал мобильник, и Тодд, приподнявшись на локтях, дотянулся до него.  
\- Привет, Аманда, - сказал он, рукой зажав рот оживившегося Дирка. Укоризненно посмотрев на Тодда, тот легко поцеловал его ладонь и неслышно засмеялся, когда Тодд покраснел.  
\- Тодд, эй, алло, меня слышно? - Оказывается, Аманда уже несколько секунд что-то говорила.   
\- Да, слышно, извини, - опомнился он. - Мы скоро будем дома. Наверное.   
Тодд вдруг вспомнил, что их машина находится при смерти, и стал было высчитывать цену на такси, но передумал. Пока с ним Дирк, вселенная разрулит любую ситуацию.  
\- Не торопитесь, - сказала Аманда тем самым тоном, который Тодд обычно терпеть не мог. Это был тон "если ты понимаешь, о чем я", и раньше он старательно избегал ситуаций, когда Аманда могла бы его использовать. Но сложно было одновременно лежать на голом Дирке, внимательно слушающем каждое слово их диалога, и злиться на нее.   
\- Как все прошло? - снова спросила Аманда, и раньше, чем Тодд успел что-либо сделать, Дирк все-таки радостно ответил:   
\- Все прошло просто прекрасно!  
В трубке после секундной паузы раздался счастливый визг и хохот, и Тодд поспешно отодвинул мобильник подальше от уха.  
\- Закажите пиццу, - громко попросил Дирк. - Мы скоро будем. Одну с ананасами! - добавил он, когда Тодд опасливо поднес мобильник обратно к голове.  
\- В общем, - сдержанно начал он и понял, что не знает, что сказать. - Помимо ананасов, закажи еще что-нибудь съедобное. Пока.   
\- Пока-пока! - закричала Аманда, и он нажал отбой. Дирк понимающе посмотрел на него.  
\- Ни слова, - предупредил Тодд.  
\- Даже не думал, - заверил его Дирк. 

***  
После душа Дирк со стонами отвращения облачился в грязную одежду и долго пытался что-нибудь сделать со своими волосами. Тодда это забавляло. Сам он оделся в постиранную майку, пару раз провел по волосам отобранной у Дирка расческой и завис в интернете.   
\- Сбегаю до машины, захвати кота, - быстро сказал Дирк и убежал из номера. Тодд успел лишь обернуться, чтобы увидеть, как закрылась дверь, и вздохнул. После случившегося в лесу подходить к Эйвери совсем не хотелось. Тем более - брать его в руки. Вчера Тодд так вымотался, что мог бы спать в одной клетке с гиенами, не то что с электрической акулой, которая выходила из тела крохотного котенка по ей одной известному расписанию, но сегодня Тодд был бодр, подозрителен и осторожен.  
\- Иди сюда, - наконец сказал он, подхватывая котенка под живот и обнаруживая, что Дирк забрал сумку с собой. Опасливо прижав зверя к себе, Тодд забрал с тумбочки мобильник, сунул его в карман джинсов и вышел в коридор. Пока он закрывал дверь, из двери рядом вышла пожилая пара.   
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался Тодд, запоздало сообразив, что, скорее всего, это они были свидетелями их первого с Дирком секса. Выражения их лиц подтвердили его опасения относительно толщины стен и уровня звукоизоляции. Чувствуя, как краснеют уши, Тодд поспешил к стойке. Дирк уже выписал их обоих, оставалось лишь сдать карточку и как-то спрятать котенка, которого они вчера протащили в номер в сумке. Спрятав его за спину и надеясь, что два ряда острых зубов не сомкнутся страстно на его заднице, Тодд приблизился к девушке на ресепшене.   
\- Вот, спасибо, - сказал он, кладя карточку на стойку. – Да, прошу прощения, вы не находили здесь наушники? Должно быть, они выпали вчера у меня из кармана.   
Дождавшись, пока девушка отвернется, он отпустил Эйвери на пол, надеясь, что акула не выскочит из него и не поубивает их всех.  
\- К сожалению, нет, - наконец сообщила ему девушка. Тодд изобразил озадаченность.   
\- Да? Что ж, наверное, тогда они остались в машине. Спасибо. – Опустив взгляд, он воскликнул, стараясь звучать убедительно: - О, кажется, к вам тут кое-кто забежал с улицы.   
Он поднял котенка, который едва успел сделать пару шагов, показал его девушке и сказал:  
\- Я вынесу его, не беспокойтесь. До свидания.   
И максимально непринужденно ретировался, спиной чувствуя ее взгляд.  
У дверей отеля в машине его ждал Дирк. Он махнул Тодду, словно тот мог каким-то образом его не заметить.   
\- Ты уверен, что она доедет? - спросил Тодд, обнаруживая на своем сиденье сумку, в которую Дирк успел запихать машину Спринга. Застегнуть молнию не удалось, и блестящие детали весело сверкали на утреннем солнце.   
\- Переставь ее в кузов, пожалуйста, - попросил Дирк, забирая у него Эйвери. - Да, уверен.   
\- Ты еще вчера сказал, что она заглохнет на трассе, - напомнил Тодд, выполняя его просьбу. Поставив сумку у стенки кузова, он подстраховал ее мешком с инструментами, чтобы по дороге не укатилась куда-нибудь. Сев на сиденье, он подозрительно уставился на лучезарно улыбающегося ему Дирка.   
\- Вчера я в самом деле боялся, что она заглохнет, - сказал он, глядя на Тодда честными ясными глазами.   
\- А сегодня не боишься?  
\- А сегодня мы не заглохнем.   
\- Ты соврал мне, - кивнул Тодд, пристегиваясь. - И не отговаривайся, у тебя не было предчувствия. Ты специально.   
Дирк, с секунду поколебавшись, все-таки сдался.   
\- Ладно, ладно, мы могли не останавливаться здесь. Но мы устали, у тебя был приступ, ехать пришлось бы ночью. И я хотел побыть с тобой наедине еще немного. В Риджли всегда кто-то рядом, Фара или Аманда. Они отличные, разумеется, но...   
Тодд посмотрел на Дирка и вздохнул. Злиться на него в этой ситуации было как пинать щенка или котенка. Не того котенка, который в два укуса может решить проблему с напавшими на вас посреди леса киллерами, разумеется, а нормального.  
\- Хорошо же вышло, разве нет? - спросил Дирк, глядя на него немного встревоженно.   
Тодд вспомнил свою прошлую жизнь: словно пытка водой, только вместо капель, падающих на голову, с равным интервалом наступал новый день - такой же серый и невыносимый, как предыдущий.  
Тодд посмотрел на котенка на своих коленях, периферическим зрением уловил яркую синеву куртки, почувствовал боль в отбитом локте. Эта новая жизнь не была мерно падающими каплями. Она была как струя воды из душа в отеле: оглушительно непредсказуемая, зато под ней он был не один. И поэтому Тодд был почти уверен, что со всем справится.   
\- Вышло отлично, - признался он. - Ты даже не представляешь.  
Дирк просиял, отдал ему котенка и взялся за руль.   
\- Ты классный, - сказал он, поворачивая ключ зажигания и нажимая педаль. Эйвери безразлично посмотрел на Тодда и поджал под себя лапы.   
И они уехали.


End file.
